A Timeline Ending
by England's Property
Summary: With the ninth doctor regenerating into a new man, it's time for the doctor to turn to a very old friend. But when this rogue ally turns out to be somebody from the ninth doctor's time frame, a chain of events takes place that even the doctor can't wrap his head around.
1. Chapter 1

_A lot had transpired on the planet of Amacarus since the arrival of the three doctors. They had managed to find Rowan. He was an entity who had just as long of a history as the doctor did, perhaps longer. He had been at the Time Lord Academy researching the time lords. Rowan was not a time lord nor was he a mere mortal. The doctor believed him to be a rogue. He told the High Council on Gallifrey that he believed Rowan to be a fallen Weeping Angel due to the extraordinary knowledge and abilities this strange visitor possessed. As usual, however, they chose to ignore the doctor and instead allowed Rowan to leave._

_Many years later, while the doctor was in his fourth regeneration, he came across Rowan once more. He had not changed in appearance one bit. He was traveling through the universe in hopes of finding something greater than himself. The doctor had convinced Rowan to meet him on a distant planet to sit and chat. It lasted for hours and the doctor saw the Time Lord race through Rowan's eyes. Rowan took his leave, telling the doctor that while he enjoyed their time together that he had greater things to do._

_The doctor never saw Rowan again, but had heard that he escaped the clutches of the Shadow Proclamation who had been after Rowan for quite some time. It was rumored that Rowan had found refuge on a planet outside of space and time, a planet similar to Earth but entirely undeveloped. Rowan had done something that infuriated the people of Amacarus to the point where they spent centuries developing a vast kingdom with a barrier surrounding the main city to keep strangers out. He had managed to break in time and time again until it got to the point where King Edward sentenced him to a lifetime of solitude beneath the planet's surface._

_When the three doctors found Rowan, they saw a different man. He had the same appearance he did nearly a thousand years ago, but the expression on his face was miserable and forlorn. The sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. made Rowan turn from his iron barred cage to find the source of the noise. A rig had been set up that had an iron cage hanging above a pool of lava. There were ledges around the lava that two guards could easily walk on should the need arise, and that is where the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed. The door opened revealing the eleventh doctor who looked to Rowan. Rowan was an old man with a young face. He had dirty blonde hair, bright hazel eyes and was nearly as tall as the eleventh doctor. He wore a suit that was tattered courtesy of the time spent on Amacarus._

_It was evident Rowan had been a prisoner of Amacarus for many, many years. "Greetings, doctor," Rowan said. His voice sounded like honey lightly dripping into a piping hot cup of tea. It surprised the doctor as he thought it would be dark and gravelly. It was just as he remembered, however. "It's been far too long."_

"_Hello Rowan," the eleventh doctor replied. "Mind if we chat for a bit?"_

_Rowan smirked at the doctor. "It's been quite some time since my last conversation with another. My last was with a rather dimwitted guard who was checking up on me to see if I was still alive. To his dismay, I was." He smiled. "But what could possibly bring you all the way to Amacarus to visit little old me?" That is when the ninth and tenth doctors appeared. The eleventh doctor made his way out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. to a ledge with nine and ten following after. "I see. This will be more captivating than anticipated."_

_Together the three doctors spent the next few hours explaining all the events that lead to their arrival upon Amacarus. Rowan had correctly deduced that the ninth doctor had regenerated out of his time stream proving he had a vast knowledge of time lords, even now. What came next took even the doctors by surprise. Rowan seemed to have transported from his cage to right next to the three doctors, causing them all to have a look of alarm._

"_You don't honestly think a man such as myself couldn't have foreseen King Edward taking me as his prisoner?" Rowan mocked. The doctors looked to the empty cage, then back to Rowan. "A hologram," he replied. "A solidified version."_

_The eleventh doctor poked Rowan who didn't seem to flinch. "So where are you now?" eleven questioned._

"_I'm still on this planet," Rowan replied. "I haven't the means of escaping as my ship was dismantled and scattered throughout Amacarus."_

"_What have you been doing this entire time?" the ninth doctor asked._

"_Old friend," Rowan said, "I've been enjoying life in the country. King Edward isn't too bright, you see. He doesn't realize that I managed to make a life for myself, despite his attempts. I even have my own property."_

"_We can't take you with us," the tenth doctor replied. "King Edward threatened us. He said there was severe punishment for those who set you free, even for timelords."_

_Rowan laughed. "I've been free, never been a prisoner, really."_

"_The fact remains, how does he know about timelords?" ten questioned. "The only one on this planet who knew about timelords was you."_

"_Timelords, Daleks, Cybermen," Rowan began to list off. "You name it, he knows it. The thing is I'm not the only one on Amacarus who found refuge here."_

"_So you're saying you didn't tell King Edward about timelords, despite your extensive knowledge of us?" ten asked._

"_Indeed," Rowan replied. "Now then," Rowan said turning to the ninth doctor. "First thing's first, we need to reverse your regeneration process and get you back to your own time stream."_

"_If we don't?" nine asked._

_Rowan looked to the tenth doctor. His skin was becoming lighter, almost pixilated. "I'm afraid your entire future will cease to exist. You'll still have a future, oh yes, but a much different one than expected." He shook his head. "To fix this we need to visit an old friend of yours."_

"_Old friend?" eleven asked._

"_I use that word relatively," Rowan said with a shrug. "Come on then," he said as he entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. The three doctors looked to each other with uneasy certainty, but followed after._


	2. Chapter 2

_River Song, wife to the current incarnation of the doctor, had found her way back to the library. After her defeat of the Great Intelligence, she had become rather weak. Her closest friends were currently elsewhere in the library of the greatest universe. River had requested some time alone upon her arrival back. She was sitting in a replica version of her mother's home. She had retrieved Amelia Pond's address and duplicated the house, giving River some comfort._

_She turned on the television set which, as long as River was still connected to the library, could show any program throughout all of time and space. Though what River saw took her by quite some surprise. It wasn't the regular television program she was accustomed to, but something else._

"_The doctor," whispered a voice. There was nothing but white noise on the television set. River stood up immediately._

"_Yes, what about the doctor?" she questioned. "Is he alright?"_

"_The doctor," the voice whispered again. "His song is ending." River needed no further prompting. Instead she left her home and rushed to the archives. The archives was a place where River could research anything and everything. The doctor had erased himself some time ago from every database in the universe, but there were still some small traces of him that could be found. River had found out how to escape the archives by looking through this database. And now she was to use it to find her husband._

_Meanwhile the ninth and eleventh doctors found themselves watching as the tenth was arguing with Rowan. "He really likes to argue, doesn't he?" nine asked._

_Eleven nodded. "You were the fiercest of us, and I suppose he realized that and tried to keep it with him." Eleven looked to his past self. He then cleared his throat to catch the attention of Rowan and ten. _

"_Yes, what is it?" ten asked._

"_I was curious as to where it is we plan on going?" questioned eleven to Rowan, ignoring ten altogether._

"_Reverse regeneration is a very trick feat, for any timelord," Rowan replied as he moved away from ten. "That is why we need help."_

"_What sort of help?" questioned the ninth doctor._

_Rowan looked discouraged momentarily, but then looked his cheery self once more. "We need help from the doctor." The three doctors looked to Rowan with evident confusion. "Set coordinates for London, England. Year 1787." The eleventh doctor did as instructed and within moments the T.A.R.D.I.S. was taking off._

"_Why are going to 18__th__ Century England?" questioned the tenth doctor. Quickly Rowan went to the door and opened it revealing a picturesque and rather cleaner looking city of London._

"_Two of your friends are here," Rowan explained. "If you would wise up and check your psychic paper you would see you were sent a message some time ago." All three doctors checked their pockets but found nothing. Rowan then took each doctor's psychic paper and tossed it to them. "It's a message from Captain Jack Harkness. He's been trying to contact you for quite a while."_

"_So it is," the tenth doctor said as he put on a pair of his spectacles. Eleven couldn't help but smirk. "He wants us to meet him in the heart of the city."_

_The ninth doctor looked to the sky, blocking the sun from his view. "Something isn't right," he said. He then shook his head from side to side rapidly. "We need to hurry, I refuse to get used to this new voice of mine."_

"_Right then, off we go!" eleven said as he made his way past the others._

_Rowan looked to the other two doctors. "You know your senses don't seem to be as sharp as they once were," Rowan said as the ninth doctor shut the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_Don't underestimate them," the eleventh doctor said as he kept pace heading towards the center of the city. "Those two are more cunning and clever than any other version of me you've met, I can assure you."_

"_You do realize, Rowan, that once this is over you are going back to Amacarus," ten began, "and we are letting King Edward take you for his prisoner."_

_Rowan smirked. "Trust me, you will thank me in the end."_

"_You better hope so," replied the ninth doctor. "Not just for my sake, but for yours."_


	3. Chapter 3

_It was half past midnight at the Vastra estate. Madame Vastra and her wife, Jenny, were enjoying a cup of hot tea when there was a knock at the door. Raising an eyebrow to Madame Vastra, Jenny stood up to go and check to see who was at the door. Her expression became confused. "Who's at the door, Jenny?" Madame Vastra questioned._

_Jenny went back to the living room. "I couldn't tell you, ma'me," she replied. "I don't recognize his face."_

_Madame Vastra stood up immediately and went to the door. She opened it slowly to reveal the face of a man of average height with short, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a rather elegant suit that did not match the time period. "State your business," Madame Vastra said with as strong of a voice she could muster._

"_My business is that of my own," the man replied. "I've been searching many, many years and I believe I may have finally found the right person." The man eyed Madame Vastra up and down. "Person being a relative word."_

"_I will say this but once, who are you?" she questioned._

"_My name is Adam Mitchell, and I'm looking for the doctor," he replied._

"_How do you know of the doctor?" Madame Vastra asked._

"_Long story, I won't bore you with the details," Adam replied. "But I've been told you are a personal ally of the doctor, and that you know where to find him."_

_She attempted to slam the door shut but Adam had gained a superhuman strength that allowed him to keep it open. He then pushed past Madame Vastra, slamming the door shut behind him. She went to reach for a knife alongside her stockings, but Adam was too quick. He grabbed it first and held it against her throat. At that moment Jenny appeared and kicked Adam away._

_Adam rolled his eyes and went for Jenny. Rather rapidly he managed to knock her out, Jenny slumping against the wall. He still had the knife. "We're going to sit and chat for a bit, Madame Vastra," Adam began, "and I suggest you do as I say lest you want your beloved to fall victim to your own knife." _

_Madame Vastra raised both hands in the air. "Fine, I'll do as you say," she said. "But before I do, I want to know how exactly you know the doctor?" _

"_Let's begin," he replied with a smile._

_Meanwhile River was having better luck in her quest of finding the doctor. She had left the library once she found mention of a rogue alien in the diary of a young scientist. Upon closer inspection she had realized the doctor had helped this scientist discover a new element, but to her dismay it wasn't the doctor she was looking for; which was good news and bad news for the doctor. The good news meaning his basic timeline had been restored, the bad news being River still had no clue as to where the current doctor was._

_But then she found him. She found the log of a sea merchant whom witnessed three odd men being chased by the docks in London. She knew it must be the doctor because of the encounter the sea merchant had with one of the men. The term Allons-y! had been used multiple times in the conversation to the point where the sea merchant thought it odd. That's when she knew. Although it wasn't her doctor, it was a doctor and judging by the fact that two other men were with him, she assumed correctly what was happening. Within moments of finding this news out she grabbed her vortex manipulator and headed for the year 1787._

_The three doctors currently found themselves split up with Captain Jack, Rowan and Donna. They had found Captain Jack and Donna rather quickly and when asked why they were in this time period Captain Jack and Donna looked as though they had been slapped. Captain Jack explained that it was by the doctor's instructions that they come here. When the group realized it was a trap, they all split up in order to find out who sent them here, and why._

_Donna found herself with the eleventh doctor once more. They were currently heading to the art museum meeting up with an old contact of the doctor's. "You've made an impression with people over the years, haven't you?" Donna asked._

_The doctor smiled to Donna. "I have," he said simply. The two then walked up a flight of steps to a building made of pure marble, designed similarly to the White House in America._

"_Where are we, doctor?" Donna asked._

"_This is The Faux Pas," the doctor replied. "A rather unorthodox art museum, full of paintings meant to be masterpieces but came out otherwise."_

_The two then entered the antechamber to see a great hall with a ceiling that seemed to never end. Pillars surrounded in a circle around the two that left just enough room for different passages to other rooms. The doctor went to a few pillars, tapping upon them with his knuckles until he came across one he seemed to enjoy. He tapped upon this one four and a half times and then went to stand back next to Donna._

_Before Donna could speak a woman with red hair in a bun appeared. She had black spectacles on and wore a flowing green gown. "Hello, doctor," the woman said. "A new face, but the same man I assume?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Now you I haven't seen in quite some time," the doctor replied._

"_Doctor, who is that?" Donna asked._

_The doctor smiled to Donna. "This is Mrs. Devaraux," he replied. "She's not from Earth, you see. She had higher ambitions."_

_Mrs. Devaraux smiled in response. "I do try to keep my origin a secret, doctor. Is this companion of yours to be trusted?"_

_The doctor smiled. "Oh quite so," he replied. "But nevermind that. I am here to ask you something."_

"_That something being?" Mrs. Devaraux asked._

_The doctor's face went from excited to serious instantaneously. "Someone lured me here, to this time period, with my psychic paper. They tricked me three times over. That is no easy feat and I am curious as to who wants me here so badly?"_

_Mrs. Devaraux slowly shook her head back and forth. "I'm afraid I couldn't tell you, doctor. I get many outsiders who come to the Faux Pas and not one of them has asked for you, or acted in a manner that is even reminiscent of suspicious." _

_The doctor slumped against a pillar. "Another dead end," he sighed._

_Donna put a hand on the doctor's shoulder and smiled at him. Just as she was about to speak Mrs. Devaraux spoke up. "Although I did here about something going on at the docks," she said suddenly._

_The doctor looked to Mrs. Devaraux with interest. "Something alien?" he asked._

_She nodded. "A local merchant got scared away by something he described as mechanical and intelligent," she said. "I had just forgotten about it until you showed up, to be quite honest."_

"_Any idea what it could be?" the doctor asked._

_Mrs. Devaraux shook her head once more. "No idea, but I'm sure the merchant would have a better idea than me. I saw in the paper this morning, his name is George Hanover. Doesn't live too far from here, I think."_

_The doctor smiled. "Let's go pay old George a visit then," he said. He went to kiss Mrs. Devaraux's hand._

"_You know how to flatter a woman," Mrs. Devaraux replied._

"_Oh come on space boy," Donna said. "Let's find the others." The doctor nodded and the two left the Faux Pas. "I'm not sure if flirty you is the way to go," she said._

"_Flirty?" the doctor said with confusion. "How am I flirty?"_

_Donna shook her head. "You're just as clueless as ever," she said with a smirk as they walked down the steps._


	4. Chapter 4

_Adam Mitchell was currently standing above Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint, both of whom were tied up back to back in two chairs. They had both been knocked unconscious and were finally coming to, their vision a bit blurred but returning quickly. "Well, well, well," Adam began, "look who is awake."_

"_Will you tell us who you are, or not?" Madame Vastra questioned._

_Adam smiled. "As I said before, my name is Adam Mitchell. I traveled with the doctor, however brief a time it was." He began to walk around the two women. "He then abandoned me, left me with a rather annoying trademark."_

"_That being?" Jenny asked._

_Adam then snapped his fingers and upon his forehead was a small, triangular device that opened up. "Satellite 5 was kind enough to supply me with this infospike and since then, I've learned to tap into its potential."_

"_I've seen that technology before," Madame Vastra said in awe. "It contains information pertaining to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire."_

_Adam nodded. "Indeed. I know more now than most men learn in their entire lifetime. And with that knowledge I have learned how to tap into the minds of others. That allowed me to come across a lowly man who had an ancestor in this time period. I learned that that ancestor came across a reptilian woman who is often hired to help solve crimes. So I found my own method of transportation and came here knowing that where you were, the doctor would surely be."_

"_But he is not here," Madame Vastra replied. "So you're out of luck."_

_Adam nodded. "So it would seem. You see the doctor has information that I do not," Adam said. "With that last bit of knowledge I will be able to destroy all that he loves and cares for."_

"_So that's your plan, is it?" Jenny interrupted. "Believe you me, it will not work. Many have tried and many have failed."_

_Adam began to laugh. "I am not many. I am but one and according to the doctor, even one can make all the difference." His face took on a serious demeanor. "Now tell me, where is the doctor?"_

_The two were silent. Suddenly a crash could be heard from upstairs causing all three to look upwards. "That'll be Strax," replied Madame Vastra. Adam raised an eyebrow. _

_Within a couple minutes Strax came downstairs in a daze. "Womenfolk of the household! I am home!"_

"_Good evening Strax," Madame Vastra said. "We have a visitor this evening."_

_Adam then snapped his fingers once more and a bolt of energy came out of it zapping Strax. "That takes care of that," he said. "I'm surprised I didn't find you sooner, what with the alien vermin you associate with."_

"_Once the doctor finds out what you're up to, you'll be sorry," Madame Vastra said with venom in her voice._

"_I'm counting on it," Adam replied._

_Meanwhile the doctors found themselves running a lone Cybermen. The doctors had all met at the docks and found that, most unfortunately, George Hanover had assimilated with a Cybermen. The authorities had allowed Mr. Hanover to keep the head of the strange creature he had spotted. When the three arrived, the Cybermen was placing his arm back in its socket and began to fire lasers at the group._

_The eleventh doctor had instructed that Rowan, Donna and Captain Jack head for the T.A.R.D.I.S. while the doctors chased the Cybermen, although they were now being chased. "We can't let that Cybermen kill either of you two!" the ninth doctor shouted. _

"_We better start getting answers from Rowan, or else!" the tenth doctor shouted._

"_Agreed!" the eleventh doctor shouted in agreement. At that moment the Cybermen stopped firing its lasers. The doctors heard silence, and then the fall of the Cybermen. Slowly they turned around to see River Song holding a gun._

"_Hello sweeties," she replied eyeing the doctors. Her eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong."_

"_In the T.A.R.D.I.S.," the eleventh doctor said. He then took his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the Cybermen who was then exploded, simply ash remaining behind._

_The three doctors and River then ran the opposite direction back towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. "How did you managed to find us?" the tenth doctor questioned._

"_The library," she replied. "They possess the most amazing archives."_

"_Aha," the tenth doctor said as they found the T.A.R.D.I.S. and clambered inside._

"_River!" Captain Jack exclaimed._

"_Always good to see you, Captain," River replied._

"_Who's this now?" Rowan questioned._

"_My wife," the eleventh doctor said. _

"_You better start explaining how we can reverse the regeneration process," the tenth doctor said. "You said the answer would be with those we find here, and we're none the wiser now, are we?"_

_Rowan sighed. "Fine, fine," he said. "It's relatively simple, to be quite honest." River looked to everyone in confusion._

"_Mind catching me up?" River asked._

_Eleven simply shook his head as to say that he would explain later. "Get out your sonic screwdriver," Rowan said to the ninth doctor. "Put the setting to red."_

_There was an audible gasp between River and the doctors. "I don't get it," Donna whispered to Captain Jack who simply shrugged._

"_That detonation will reverse the regeneration process of any Time Lord within a fifty food radius," Rowan explained. "I had to send the lot of you to this time period so as to see for myself if you were truly Time Lords."_

_The tenth doctor was infuriated. "Our T.A.R.D.I.S wasn't enough proof for you?" he asked._

"_Calm down," Rowan said. "This will work, believe me. Rassilon himself did it after the war games were finished."_

_The doctors looked to one another. The eleventh doctor then stood in front of Rowan. "I've always given you the benefit of the doubt, Rowan. We will leave, but if anything happens to him, to me," he said narrowing his eyes, "I'll let my wife take care of you." River winked at Rowan who cringed a bit._

_Rowan then nodded. "Don't be afraid, doctor," he said. "But once I reverse the regeneration, you must return him to his own time line or he will die and not regenerate."_

_The eleventh doctor then ushered everyone out of the antechamber of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Let's begin," the ninth doctor said as he took out his sonic and pressed a button that emitted a red glow as opposed to the standard blue._


	5. Chapter 5

_The ninth doctor was surrounded in a fog of gold. He stared as his hands began to change. Slowly the fog of gold enveloped the doctor entirely until he de-regenerated truly becoming the ninth doctor once more. He felt his face, then his nose and ears making sure the process had been a success. He quickly found a mirror and smiled as he saw the face that belonged to him. He then uttered two words from sheer delight, "Absolutely fantastic!" _

_A cheer could be heard from the eleventh doctor as he came back to the main area of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the tenth doctor. "Glad to see me back to my old self!" the eleventh doctor exclaimed._

_Rowan was slumped over trying to catch his breath. Immediately the tenth doctor and Captain Jack, who had just appeared with Donna, went to his side to help him up. "You came through," the tenth doctor said. "I'm sorry I doubted you."_

_Rowan shook his head. "Think nothing of it, doctor. I would have treated myself precisely the same." He then coughed a few times as he regained his balance. "We better return him to his timeline fast."_

"_The man's right," Captain Jack said. "I can take him with my vortex manipulator."_

_The eleventh doctor shook his head. "Fat lot of good that wristwatch will do us."_

"_It works just fine, doctor," Captain Jack protested. _

_A sudden blaring sound could be heard. It was coming from the top of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and a red light began to flash in unison to the sound which resembled an air raid siren. "What on earth is that?" Donna questioned, covering her ears._

"_It's a distress call coming from the Vastra Estate, just over a hundred years from now," the eleventh doctor said. He looked to Captain Jack. "Can you return me to my correct timelines?" the doctor asked. "I'll keep Rowan and Donna with me."_

"_No, we're coming with," the tenth doctor said._

"_You know that you can't," the eleventh doctor replied. "Far too dangerous. I've messed with my timeline enough."_

_There was silence but then the tenth doctor shook his head. "I must thank you," the ninth doctor said as he placed both hands on his future self. "For everything."_

_The eleventh doctor smiled in response. "I must thank the both of you as well. You've reminded me of just who I am."_

_Captain Jack saluted the eleventh doctor and placed a hand on the shoulders of nine and ten. "Good luck!" he said and he disappeared with the ninth and tenth doctors in a flash._

_A few moments later the doctor felt a chilling sensation followed by a sense of relief. "They're back home," the eleventh doctor said. A few more moments passed and the doctor set coordinates for Victorian London._

"_Who lives at the Vastra estate?" Rowan asked as River reappeared from within the T.A.R.D.I.S. She was holding a large, leather-bound book flipping through the pages._

_The doctor turned to Rowan as the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. "Three dear friends of mine. Friends who've done more for me than most do in a lifetime." As the T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a stop the doctor opened the door up to reveal that it was raining out. They had landed right across the street from the Vastra estate. There were no lights on inside. "Not a good sign."_

"_I'll go with you," River said._

_The doctor shook his head. "You are to make sure Rowan doesn't leave and that Donna is safe," he replied. Then he turned back to Rowan. "And if anything happens to her you will have me to answer to."_

_Rowan looked past the doctor to see Donna already outside heading up the stairs to the manor. "Um, doctor?" he said._

"_What is it?" the doctor asked. He then turned to River who pointed outside. The doctor saw Donna heading to the Vastra manor. "Come on!" she said. The doctor rolled his eyes and left River and Rowan in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He shut the door and looked up to the T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_Calm down," he said to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I'm sure River won't bloody him up too bad." He then chased after Donna quickly climbing the steps._

"_Shall we?" Donna asked._

_The doctor had his sonic screwdriver out and used it on the door. No odd signals seemed to stand out to the doctor, so he slowly opened the door, an ominous creak coming from it that echoed into the manor. "Madame Vastra?" he called out._

_There was silence. "Maybe she's out for the night?" Donna suggested._

_The doctor shook his head as they entered, the door shutting behind them. "No no, she's always in at this time. That is unless she's with me." A scuffling could be heard across the room making both Donna and the doctor stand still._

_The doctor kept his sonic out pointing it in the direction of the noise. Slowly he crept forward, the scuffling becoming louder. Then at that moment the doctor was hit from behind. Donna screamed in response as the doctor fell to the floor. The dark figure then made his way towards Donna who immediately put both hands in the air. But it was no use, the dark figure moved quickly and swiftly so that he was behind her and also knocked her unconscious._

_It felt like hours before Donna finally regained consciousness, though it had only been a few minutes. She was bound to a chair but could feel others by her as well. She tried to break free of the ropes but it was of no use. She looked around, but the room was still dark. Suddenly the chandelier in the living room, where Donna was tied up, turned on and revealed that the doctor was also tied up._

"_Doctor?" Donna said. "Doctor wake up!" she shouted. A few moments later and the doctor began to stir, realizing quickly he was tied up._

_Laughter could be heard from the right. Donna turned and saw that same dark figure atop the staircase. Slowly the figure made their way down the steps until he was just a few feet behind the doctor. "Who's there, eh?" the doctor asked. "What have you done with my friends?"_

"_We're over here, doctor," Madame Vastra replied. The sound came from directly behind Donna who then realized she was tied up with this Madame Vastra woman, and two others as well. "We're fine."_

"_Then who are you?" the doctor asked to the figure behind him._

"_Don't remember me, doctor?" Adam asked as he stepped into the light. Donna didn't recognize this man but it was evident he knew who the doctor was._

_The doctor was silent. "The voice doesn't seem familiar."_

_Adam laughed. "I can't say I'm surprised, doctor. With how many people you associate yourself with. People being a relative term."_

"_Shutup," the doctor said._

"_That's the doctor I remember," Adam replied. "Am I correct in assuming you've regenerated since our last encounter?"_

"_I've no time for games, who are you?" the doctor asked. Adam then stepped in front of the doctor and snapped his fingers, the infospike appearing._

"_Adam Mitchell, remember me?" he asked. "The companion who never was."_

_The doctor's expression went from shocked to furious. "Let them go," the doctor said. "They've nothing to do with me."_

_Adam shook his head. "Not until you hear what I have to say. I've been searching for you for years, doctor. Always just a few steps behind you. And now that I have you, you will listen!" he shouted. The doctor remained quiet. "Very good."_

"_What do you want with me?" the doctor asked._

_Adam shook his head. "You're not listening," he said. He then snapped his fingers once more and a bolt of energy came out and zapped the doctor causing him to scream in agony. "Where was I? Ah yes, let's begin with the day you abandoned me, shall we?" The doctor collected his breath gazing into the eyes of the man he abandoned all those years ago. He had made a mistake, he realized; a mistake that may very well cost him his life._


	6. Chapter 6

_The doctor remained bound in the chair as he looked into the cold, cruel eyes of Adam Mitchell. He had hoped that River would make an appearance, but thus far she remained silent. "Doctor, allow me to explain," Adam continued._

"_By all means," the doctor replied._

_Adam grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the doctor. "According to you, I did something wrong. But in reality, you gave me the money and I did with it what I saw fit."_

"_The money was meant for food, maybe a small trinket," the doctor replied._

"_Regardless," Adam interrupted, "you abandoned me. You left me with future technology even admitting that if I didn't watch my step I would be dissected."_

_Donna looked to the doctor in horror, unable to believe Adam's words. "Is that true?" she asked._

_The doctor was silent leaving Adam to continue. "Indeed it was, Donna Noble. But little did the doctor know the sort of information I now possessed. Information to rival even that of the doctor's." He smiled to the doctor at this point. "Not knowing you as well as I was hoping to, I found that you've made quite the name for yourself. I kept track of you, doctor."_

"_Kept track of him? How?" Jenny questioned._

"_He's not very subtle, the doctor," Adam replied turning to Jenny. "It hasn't been hard trying to find him, but he never sticks around long enough for me to talk to."_

"_You have me here, you're talking," the doctor said._

"_Right!" Adam exclaimed. "I nearly forgot. Well as it were, I've yet to be able to track you down. Rose Tyler suddenly disappeared, as well as her mother. But you kept resurfacing. I talked to people who you had come across, always describing you in the same manner but never the same man."_

"_You have me," the doctor said once more. "What do you want? Vengeance on me for leaving you behind?"_

_Adam smiled a crooked smile. "You never left anyone else the way you left me," he said. "It was cold and undeserving. Then I hear of you taking the time to fix others and their problems."_

_The doctor looked to Adam. "You don't understand. I was different back then."_

_Adam raised an eyebrow. "So I have heard," he said. "Fresh out of the Time War, were you not?"_

_The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?"_

_Adam smiled. "The human race knows more of the Time Lord race than you might imagine," he explained. "It was through that information that I learned just what exactly happened to you."_

"_So you've been tracking me," the doctor said. It wasn't a question. "You've been tracking me just to tell me how much I've affected your life?"_

"_No no, doctor," Adam said. He then faced the doctor kicking his chair aside. "With the knowledge I possess I have learned a few tricks of my own." He snapped his fingers and he made a connection with the doctor. The doctor's eyes closed._

"_Leave him alone!" Madame Vastra screamed._

"_Unhand him you wretch rapscallion!" screamed Strax as he struggled._

_Adam smiled as he gained access to all the memories of the doctor. Every last memory became part of Adam until finally the connection timed out. The doctor fell to the floor, the chair still attached to him. "What did you do?" Donna screamed._

"_I gained the last bout of information I needed," Adam replied. "With the knowledge the doctor possessed, I now am invincible; immortal even!" His laughter shook the entire manor. The front door then burst open, River at the entryway with her gun in hand. Adam turned to her and immediately vanished before everyone's eyes._

_River rushed to the aid of the doctor, whose breathing had slowed down severely. "Doctor? Doctor!" she shouted, untying him. _

"_River," he whispered, staring up at her. She then lifted him up and set him on a couch. With one last look she went to the rest and untied them._

"_What happened?" River questioned. "Who was that man?"_

_Madame Vastra brushed dust off of her gown as River undid her ropes. "His name is Adam Mitchell, former companion to the doctor."_

_Donna nodded in agreement as River looked to her. "He got hurt by the doctor and was looking for revenge."_

_After undoing the rope that bound Jenny and Strax together she went back to the doctor. Strax followed after taking out a device to check the stability of the doctor. "He's fine," Strax said. "Weak, but fine."_

"_What do we do?" Madame Vastra asked. "That man stole knowledge from the doctor and now claims he's invincible."_

_The doctor shook his head, placing his arm on River. "He didn't steal my knowledge. That's impossible. He has a copy, more like."_

_Everyone had a similar look of confusion. "What do you mean, doctor?" Jenny asked._

"_Adam had an infospike," he began, "it possesses the ability to share information with others. He found a way to steal information, which I'm guessing is how he found out to set off the distress signal that called me here." He looked to Madame Vastra who nodded. "But the infospike was a work in progress. It only could gain information by copying it. Think of Adam as a human hard drive."_

"_A human hard drive that could now wipe us out," River amended._

"_But what do we do?" Donna asked. "What is his plan and how can we stop him?"_

_The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure he's through with me. I feel this is just the first part in a plan that's been long thought out."_

"_He must know you can regenerate," Madame Vastra said. _

"_Meaning?" River questioned._

"_Meaning that since he knows the doctor has more lives, that he has to do something that will not only kill the doctor but stop the regeneration process as well," Madame Vastra explained._

"_Only a few things can do that," River said._

"_And he will know each one by now," the doctor said. "He knows everything I know, and that is more dangerous than anything."_

"_We'll help you, doctor," Donna said. The doctor shook his head but Donna stopped him. "No use in resisting. We can stop him, we just need to know how."_

"_That infospike you mentioned," River said. "Is there any way of detaching it?"_

_The doctor thought that over. "The infospike transfers energy from the brain to the outer part of the body. If we can somehow reverse that same energy while he has it open, maybe that will be enough to detach it."_

"_Or maybe it will kill him," Donna said._

"_Would that be so bad?" Strax questioned._

_Donna turned to Strax. "Yes, yes it would! The doctor is no murderer," she said. "I made sure of that when I first met him." She turned to the doctor. "But if you've reverted your ways…" Donna couldn't even finish her sentence._

"_It's our only option," River said._

"_Where's Rowan?" the doctor asked suddenly as he stood up._

"_In a holding cell," River replied. The doctor looked to River, perplexed._

"_He tried to knock me out and steal the T.A.R.D.I.S.," she replied. "Had to be done."_

"_Let's go pay him another visit, shall we?" the doctor said._

"_What would you like us to do?" Jenny asked._

"_For now," the doctor said. "Go into hiding. Your home is not safe. He may come back." Madame Vastra nodded and made to leave with Jenny and Strax. "And thank you," he said with a smile._

"_Anything for you, doctor," Madame Vastra replied. And they departed out the back of the manor. The doctor then made his way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Donna and River following behind._

"_How do we find him?" Donna asked._

"_I have a feeling my old friend will know," the doctor replied, the anger and frustration evident in his voice. He wasn't positive, but he felt Rowan knew more than he was letting on._


	7. Chapter 7

_The ninth doctor was back in his own time line currently standing in the T.A.R.D.I.S. pondering over all that had happened. Did this mean that his previous incarnations would remember what happened as well? He was currently waiting for Rose Tyler. He had sent her a message once Captain Jack had dropped him off, but there was no reply._

_The doctor decided to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went to Rose's apartment. He knocked on the door a few times, but there was no response. He continued to knock, the sound increasing until he began to pound his fist on the door. "Rose, open up!" he exclaimed. The doctor was so loud that a woman came out from the opposite apartment._

"_Excuse me?" the woman asked. "Can I help you?"_

_The doctor quickly turned around. "Yes, I'm looking for Rose Tyler. Is she not in?" he asked._

_The woman gave the doctor a rather stern look. "Rose Tyler?" she asked, shaking her head. "There's no Rose Tyler that lives here."_

_The doctor laughed but stopped short. "Don't be absurd, she lives here with her mother Jackie. I mean yeah Rose isn't often here, but," the doctor was stopped by the woman._

"_Listen, I own this building. No Rose or Jackie Tyler live here," she said. "You must be mistaken."_

_The doctor quickly left the building, heading back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He looked up between the two buildings and knew there was no mistake. Something was wrong with the universe, and he had a feeling that his future selves would know._

_He entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went to the console. He opened up the computer and began to type rapidly. He was searching his own personal database in an attempt to find Rose Tyler. He searched birth records, school achievements, but nothing came up. Rose Tyler, and her mother for that matter, didn't seem to exist. He screamed out loud, frustrated beyond belief._

_He then looked up and pulled down a microphone, attempting to connect to the interface of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Look, I need your help," said the doctor. "I don't often do this, but I'm lost. Rose Tyler has disappeared from the universe, and I need to find out why."_

_There was a silent whisper that came from the walls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The doctor was silent. His attention went to one of his screens that came down. Coordinates appeared and the doctor smiled. "Thank you," he said patting the console._

_He wasn't sure where these coordinates would take him, but he felt a lot more at ease with his T.A.R.D.I.S. He set his destination and the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. Once the coordinates were set he saw that he was being taken to the year 2013. The year didn't really stick out in his mind, but he trusted the T.A.R.D.I.S._

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. made a quick stop. The doctor went to open the door to reveal a large field. It was barren, nothing but weeds. The sun was setting. In the distance there was a set of woods stretching for miles. He looked around, but no one could be found. Why would the T.A.R.D.I.S. bring him here? He went back inside and saw that his location was somewhere in Nebraska. He had no connections here, so he severely doubted that anything here could help him find Rose._

_At that point the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to make a sound of distress, moreover a sound of protest. "Alright, alright!" the doctor exclaimed as he exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. The doors then slammed shut not allowing the doctor back in._

_A scream could be heard off in the distance. It was coming from the woods. The doctor then made his way towards the sound, his pace quickening as he went from striding to running. The sound, however, was disappearing though it was remaining in the same spot. The doctor then entered the woods, the noise disappearing altogether._

_He made his way through the woods for nearly ten minutes. At last he found a clearing and slowly entered it. He crept more and more slowly towards the center, no sign of any person. The doctor narrowed his eyes, slowly turning in a complete circle. At that moment a shot was fired that went right over the doctor's shoulder._

"_Damn't Sam!" a voice shouted. "You missed!" _

_Another should was fired that managed to hit the doctor. "Freeze!" the first voice shouted. The doctor had fallen to the ground, his right hand over his wound that was just below his left shoulder._

_Two men appeared, both carrying shotguns. "Dean, that shell was loaded with rock salt," Sam said._

"_Meaning?" Dean asked._

_Sam scoffed. "Meaning he's not the spirit."_

_The doctor tried to stand up but Dean, pushed him back down, pressing the shotgun into his back. "Stay down!" he shouted._

"_Who are you?" Sam questioned._

"_I'm the doctor," nine replied. "Who are you two?"_

_Sam and Dean looked to one another. "You're not the doctor," Sam said. "He's taller and a lot less volatile."_

"_Trust me," the doctor said. "He's just a future version of me."_

"_Tell us where it is," Dean said, becoming impatient._

"_Where what is?" the doctor questioned._

"_The artifact you've been using to create spirits!" Dean exclaimed. "We know you have it!"_

_The doctor stood up once more, ignoring the shotgun in his back. Before Sam and Dean's eyes the gunshot wound began to heal, the effects of his regeneration lingering. "Now then, you said artifact?" the doctor questioned. He knew all about artifacts from his days at Warehouse 13. "Who are you boys and what do you know about artifacts?"_

_Sam and Dean looked to one another. "That is none of your business," Dean said._

_The doctor dusted off his leather jacket. "You two work for Warehouse 13, don't you?" the doctor asked._

_Sam and Dean looked to one another again, only with even greater looks of awe. "How do you…?" Sam began to ask but Dean stopped him._

_Suddenly a dark figured appeared behind the doctor. The figured had an object that he touched to the doctor. It was a vamped up version of a tazer. The doctor then fell to his knees, blacking out. "Did you find the artifact?" asked Claudia Donovan, who stepped out from the shadows._

_Dean and Sam shook their heads. "Afraid not," Sam said._

_Claudia looked down to the doctor, turning him over on his side. "Who might this be?" she asked._

"_He claims to be the doctor," Sam said. "But obviously he is not."_

_Claudia turned the doctor over to examine his face. It was not the face she remembered, but she knew about the doctor. She knew he had the ability to regenerate near death. The memories of the curator of Warehouse 12 had flooded to her mind the moment Mrs. Frederic had restored the memories that had been stored away of Artie and the Regents._

"_Get him to the warehouse immediately," Claudia said. "Artie will want to see him."_

"_But you told us he retired," Sam said._

"_Our chopper is waiting," Claudia said. "I want to get him back to the warehouse before we even think about collecting any other artifacts."_

_Dean didn't move when Sam went to grab the doctor. "We can't trust him," Dean said. "How do we know he isn't a demon?"_

_Claudia shrugged. "The doctor has many faces, Dean. We don't always see them in the right order, but he's a good man. You met him in Paris, did you not?"_

_Dean shrugged. "It could be a trap."_

_Claudia looked to Sam. "Better to be safe than sorry," he agreed._

_Sighing in exacerbation Claudia agreed. "Let's hurry," she replied. "If the doctor is back, after all these years, then something big must be happening."_

_Dean and Sam both lifted the doctor up and made their way out of the woods where a van was waiting. "This isn't suspicious at all," Dean said sarcastically. Claudia rolled her eyes as she opened up the back of the van._

"_Just get him inside and we'll talk about this back at the warehouse," Claudia said._


	8. Chapter 8

_It had taken but a few hours but Claudia and the Winchester brothers had managed to return to the warehouse with the doctor. He had yet to wake up which means Claudia's invention worked better than expected. Currently the doctor was resting in one of the many rooms that the warehouse provided._

_Suddenly the doctor began to stir. He was lying on a cot. His coat had been removed and hung upon a coat rack. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around and knew immediately where he was. He reached for his sonic screwdriver and went to the door, unlocking it._

_He then grabbed his coat and left the room finding himself immersed in thousands of aisles of artifacts. Once more he was at Warehouse 13. There seemed to be no one around, so the doctor decided to head to Artie's office. It took him about fifteen minutes before he finally round the right aisle that took him straight to a set of stairs leading right up to Artie's office._

_Standing at the top of the stairs was Claudia Donovan, the caretaker of the warehouse. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure," the doctor said as he began to climb up the steps. He extended his hand but Claudia was hesitant. "Where is Artie?"_

"_He's on his way," Claudia replied. "Coming out of retirement just to see you."_

_The doctor was now next to Claudia. He peered into Artie's office, which appeared to be the same just as ever. "He retired?" the doctor asked. "Why?"_

_Claudia sighed. "After you failed to come back and say a proper goodbye," Claudia began, "Artie sank into a depression. He lost sight of what the warehouse had to offer, all because his oldest and dearest friend refused to say goodbye."_

_The doctor shook his head. "That wasn't me," the doctor said. "It was a future version of me. I mean I'm not surprised I didn't come back, what with everything that's been going on."_

_Claudia looked to the doctor as she led him into the office. "What's been going on?" she asked._

_The doctor shook his head. "Too much for me to comprehend. I need to contact my future self to see what he knows." He looked around. "Where's my T.A.R.D.I.S.?"_

_Claudia grimaced a bit. "About that," she said. "We had no way of knowing how to transport it here, so it's currently in Nebraska."_

_The doctor looked dumbfounded. But then he took out his sonic again and pressed a small button on the end. Within a few moments the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared in the office. "Impressive," Claudia said._

"_If Artie isn't curator of the warehouse anymore," the doctor said, "then who is?"_

_At that moment the door to the office opened. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in the corner so the door was still able to open. "What is going on?" asked Myka Bering._

"_Say hello to Myka Bering, current curator to the warehouse," Claudia said._

_Myka looked to the doctor. "I know you," she said. "How do I know you?"_

"_This is the doctor," Claudia said. "Artie's old friend."_

_Myka nodded. "Last I saw, you were walking back to your T.A.R.D.I.S. with two other versions of you," she said as she looked to the doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. "You never returned and you messed up Artie pretty bad." She turned to Claudia. "Why is he here?"_

"_I was just about to ask him the same thing," Claudia said as she turned to the doctor. "Why are you here?"_

_The doctor sighed. "I was looking for a close friend of mine but the universe had something different to say," he explained. "I had the T.A.R.D.I.S. help me locate her, and she led me to where your agents were."_

"_Sam and Dean," Claudia said to Myka._

"_I'm guessing she was nearby when I arrived," the doctor said. Then he turned to Claudia. "But before I had a chance to search for her, I was taken away."_

"_Always so dramatic," a voice said. A man appeared by Myka. It was Artie Nielsen, former curator to the warehouse. He had a scowl upon his face unlike any other. _

"_Artie," the doctor said, "it's good to see you."_

_Artie raised an eyebrow. "I was taken out of retirement," he said. "This better be important."_

_The doctor got closer to Artie placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Friend, I am so sorry that I left without saying goodbye. But you don't understand how dangerous a life I lead."_

_Artie laughed. "I don't understand?" he scoffed. "That's laughable. I understand better than any other human on this planet."_

_The doctor nodded. "You're right," he said. He then went to his T.A.R.D.I.S. "If you all don't mind I am going to find my friend." He turned to the group. "I could use some help, though."_

_Artie turned his back. Myka looked between him and the doctor. "We'll do all we can," she said. The doctor nodded his head in thanks._

_Meanwhile the eleventh doctor found himself in a far more dangerous situation. He had gone back to his T.A.R.D.I.S with River and Donna to interrogate Rowan about what was going on, but Rowan could not be found. The doctor had yelled at River blaming her for his sudden disappearance, but she continuously reassured the doctor that she had placed him in a holding cell and that somehow he had escaped._

_Donna was watching the two go at it when she finally decided to come in between the two and stop the bickering. "This will get us nowhere!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps he's still inside." She raised an eyebrow to both River and the doctor. "Even if he did manage to escape, he wouldn't be able to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S."_

"_Starm did," the doctor said. "Back at Warehouse 13. Explain that."_

_Donna shrugged. "I'm guessing you left the door open then, because if there is a prisoner in the T.A.R.D.I.S. she will not let you leave." The T.A.R.D.I.S. beeped in response. "See?" Donna said._

"_So he's still here," River said as she took her gun from her holster._

_The doctor turned to the two women. "Let's go and find him, shall we?" He then began to lead the way into the inner sanctum of the T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_I'll take the West Wing," River said. "Donna you can take the East Wing and the doctor will head North," she said as she tossed Donna a gun similar to that of hers. She smiled as the doctor rolled his eyes. "Consider it yours." Donna took the gun and weighed it in her hands. It felt light. "Best weapon a girl can have," River said._

"_Let's go then," the doctor said. The three then departed at a fork adjacent to the antechamber._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sam and Dean Winchester were currently at the Bed and Breakfast in Univille. They were told to wait there until Claudia and Artie figured out what brought the doctor back to the warehouse. Dean stood up to go get some orange juice from the kitchen but was stopped short when Castiel appeared before him. "Cas," Dean said. "What brings you here?"_

_Cas did not smile. "The alien known as the Doctor," he replied._

_Sam and Dean looked to one another. "You know the doctor?" Sam asked._

_Cas nodded. "We've known about the doctor for quite some time," he said. "And we've made quite the effort in ensuring he does not know of us."_

_Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked._

_Cas went to the conservatory. "The doctor is an enigma, one we have not approached."_

"_How come?" Sam asked._

"_He's done wonders for not just this planet, but for the universe as a whole," Cas explained. "Just as much as he's been responsible for the end of the universe, he has saved it an equal amount of times." He turned to Dean. "Why did you not inform me you knew of the doctor?"_

_Dean shook his head. "I met him once," he said. "I didn't know who he was, in fact I still don't."_

_Cas nodded in understanding. "As I said before, he is an enigma. To the few that know, he is a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. He is the last of his kind but now has come the time where I reveal myself."_

"_Why would you do that?" Dean asked._

"_The Time Lord known as the doctor has ripped apart the universe on more than one occasion," Cas explained. "He has left an imprint upon the Earth that cannot be ignored."_

"_So you're going to end him?" Sam asked._

_Cas shook his head. "Ending the doctor goes against His wishes," Cas said. "No, the doctor has more to do."_

"_Then why seek him out?" Dean asked._

"_Because," Cas began, "we have information that the doctor needs and cannot gain without us." Sam and Dean nodded. He looked around. "I hear that you've found employment with Warehouse 13."_

_Sam and Dean looked dumbfounded. "What don't you know?" Dean asked._

"_A noble cause if any," Cas said. "And I've heard of the supernatural related artifacts you've helped capture as well."_

"_After we were approached about the job," Dean said, "we realized how much potential we had. And if we could slay a demon or two while doing so, all the better."_

_Cas smiled. "That sounds like the Dean Winchester I know. I assume you won't be doing this forever, though? A white-collar job doesn't exactly personify you, Dean."_

"_We were promised endless wonder," Sam said._

_Cas nodded. "Well then let's head to the warehouse," he said. "I need to get the doctor on the right path otherwise he will be erased from the universe, and that is something that affects us all. Humans, demons, witches, ghosts, angels, aliens; everyone."_

"_Let's get going then," Dean said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the B&B._

_Currently at Warehouse 13 Myka was sitting in her office researching the latest artifact that had surfaced. She had realized it was the same artifact that she had sent Sam and Dean after in Nebraska dealing with the summoning of spirits. Somehow it was making its way towards the warehouse slowly._

_She opened up her Farnsworth and dialed Pete's extension. He picked up within a few rings. "Hey Mykes, what's going on?" Pete asked._

"_The artifact resurfaced," Myka said. "It's in South Dakota, getting closer to the warehouse."_

"_Where is it now?" Pete asked._

_Myka replied, "It's in Moody, just about a hundred miles away," she said._

"_Got it," Pete said. "I'll message you when I find it." Myka then closed the Farnsworth. She sighed and stood up. Turning around she saw that Jane Lattimer was in the doorway to the Umbilicus. "Jane!" Myka exclaimed._

"_It's good to see you," Jane said. "I trust that the position of curator is treating you well?"_

_Myka nodded. "When I found out that Pete being Artie's replacement, I didn't know what to think," she said._

_Jane nodded. "It was a test," she said. "A test which you passed with flying colors."_

"_Is something wrong?" Myka asked._

_Jane smiled. "Always perceptive," she said. "But no, nothing is out of the ordinary. I came to check the progress on Artie and the doctor."_

_Myka nodded. "No updates just yet," she said. "Last I checked they were bickering on their way out of here. Took me forever to convince Artie to go with the doctor."_

_Jane nodded. "Keep us posted," she said. "This artifact you've been tracing has eluded the warehouse for many years. It'd be most beneficial to snag and bag it, as you say."_

_Myka smiled. "Will do," she said. Jane then left through the Umbilicus leaving Myka alone._


	10. Chapter 10

_The eleventh doctor had cornered Rowan in his bedroom. He ordered Rowan to stop, but he didn't. The doctor locked the door to his room shut with his sonic screwdriver. "I don't know anything!" Rowan exclaimed. "I swear!"_

_The doctor stood in front of the door, his face cold and bleak. "I don't believe you," he said. "Now tell me, what do you know about Adam Mitchell?"_

_Rowan shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. I studied aliens and Time Lords, not mere humans."_

"_Adam is no human," he said. "What do you know?" he spat._

_A scream could be heard from outside the room. The doctor scowled towards Adam but remained motionless. When a second scream could be heard he left the room to find the source. A few minutes later the doctor found himself with Donna who had been backed into a corner, her gun several yards away. "What is it?" the doctor asked._

_Donna pointed to another corner where a figure was. It appeared like a hologram of sorts. The doctor turned and saw Adam. His hands were outstretched reaching for the two. His face was in agony, his body was becoming more and more solid. At that point River appeared. "What is it doctor?" she asked._

"_Adam," he replied._

"_Yes I can see that," River said. "But what's happening?"_

_The silent screams of Adam then became audible. "Doctor, help me…" he said._

_Suddenly Adam's body began to glow gold. It started with his hands but then spread throughout the rest of his body. "He's…he's regenerating," River said in awe._

"_Not possible," the doctor said, though it was evident that it was._

_Adam's face was then covered in a golden mist. His ears became larger, his face becoming more round. His eyes changed color, from a light brown to hazel. His hair also turned from brown to dirty blonde. His face had changed from that of Adam Mitchell, to the very same face that Rowan had. There was silence amongst the three._

_The youngest version of Rowan stood before the three. He was wearing the same clothes that Adam had been wearing. The doctor now realized that the infospike caused this. Adam copying all that the doctor knew made him able to regenerate. Something had happened that caused Adam to die and then regenerate._

"_What, what's going on?" Rowan questioned as he looked around._

"_Old friend," the doctor said placing a hand on Rowan's shoulder. "It's time for you to go home." He then led the newly regenerated Adam towards the antechamber._

"_What do we do?" Donna questioned River._

_River was lost for words. Suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. "Go and find the doctor, see what he's up to. I'm going to take care of future Rowan," she said as she turned to head towards the doctor's bedroom._

_Donna made her way to the antechamber and found that the doctor was alone and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was still. "Where is Rowan?" she asked._

_The doctor turned to Donna, tears streaming down his face. "Many years ago I sat down with Rowan. He was a mystery to me, one I wanted to solve. My fellow Time Lords didn't believe me when I said there wasn't something right about him. I learned what I could about him but when he posed no threat, I moved on."_

_Donna nodded showing she was listening. "And then?" she asked._

"_Adam Mitchell," the doctor said. "I abandoned him, and I realize now I shouldn't have. He possessed technology, still does, that's wrong. Adam died because of that technology and became Rowan because of me."_

_Donna stood next to the doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Donna asked. "When the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off, where did Rowan go?"_

"_When we were on that planet talking," the doctor said, "he told me about the planet he knew to be home. He didn't quite recall how he got there, but he said he found a beautiful woman who adored him."_

_Donna put the pieces together. "You sent him there, didn't you?" Donna asked._

_The doctor nodded as he turned around and pressed a few buttons on the console and spinned a dial. "I told him his name was Rowan and that he had amnesia."_

_Donna shook her head. "Won't he remember this though?" Donna asked. "Seeing you, me and River? What about his memory of Adam?"_

_The doctor shook his head. "It's evident that his interest in the Time Lords carries over to his next regeneration," the doctor said. "I think that besides that curiosity, I'll be fine. And by the time he finds out who I really am, I'll just be an old friend."_

"_Why can't he remember being Adam?" Donna asked as the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off._

"_That sometimes happens with regeneration," River said as she appeared. "Gallifrey had many Time Lords that didn't remember their former selves. Even the doctor here has a difficult time remembering some of his previous escapades in his heydays."_

_The doctor remained silent as Donna looked from River to the doctor. "I suppose I knew that," Donna said._

"_Where is Rowan?" the doctor asked._

"_He's a bit hung up at the moment," River replied._

_The doctor turned around. He then rushed past River as he made his way back to his bedroom. Donna followed after him with River behind her. The doctor opened the door to his bedroom and found that Rowan was hanging from the ceiling in the curtains that surrounded his bed. His mouth was gagged with some of the doctor's bed sheets. "Oh come on," the doctor said. "Those were my favorite sheets."_

_The doctor then looked up to Rowan. "I'm not sure whether to take you back to Amacarus, or drop you off at the doorstep of the Shadow Proclamation," the doctor said. He looked to Donna then back to Rowan. "Amacarus will probably kill you on the spot while the Shadow Proclamation guarantees you a trial. Granted the trials never end just, but better than an execution, yes?"_

_Rowan muffled an agreement in response. "I think that means yes," River said._

_The doctor sat down on his bed. "I know you don't recall it, but you had a previous incarnation. He went by the name of Adam." Rowan looked to the doctor, an expression of befuddlement upon his face. "That's right. He traveled with me once. I kicked him out after he made a bad choice." The doctor snapped his fingers. He looked to Rowan but nothing happened._

"_The infospike, he doesn't have it," River said in shock._

"_It'll have disappeared when he regenerated," the doctor said._

"_But it's part of him," River said, shaking her head._

"_No no," the doctor said. "It was manufactured. Anything that's not of original design gets erased when you regenerate."_

"_So what do we do with him now?" Donna asked._

"_I feel that Amacarus will be able to move on without the presence of Rowan," the doctor said as he snapped his fingers once more. Rowan fell onto the doctor's bed. He removed his gag, coughing as he did so._

_River grabbed Rowan. "Shadow Proclamation it is," she said._

_Donna sat down next to the doctor and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He nodded as he turned to look at Donna._

"_As am I," he said. She didn't quite understand his meaning but accepted it all the same._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sam and Dean took the impala to the warehouse with Castiel sitting in the back. Dean opened the door to the warehouse and led the group through the Umbilicus. Soon they came to the entry to the office. Dean punched in his code that was given to him by Myka and entered the office. Once Sam and Castiel were in they shut the door. Dean cleared his throat to alert Myka of their presence. She turned around and saw the three. She was about to greet them when she saw Castiel._

"_Who's this?" Myka asked._

"_Castiel," Dean said. "A friend of ours."_

_Myka crossed her arms. "I thought I made it clear that your work here is to be kept secret?"_

_Castiel stood in front of Dean and faced Myka. "Hello, I am Castiel."_

"_Yeah, I heard," she said._

"_I assure you keeping secrets is one of our specialties," he said._

"_Our?" Myka questioned._

_The lights flickered, a few burning out. He wings appeared in the shadows of the lights. "I am Castiel, servant to the Lord."_

"_You never explained to us how you managed to retrieve your grace," Sam said._

_Castiel looked to Sam. "It's not something I'm at liberty to discuss."_

_Dean looked between Castiel and Sam. "Good enough for me," he said. Sam looked to Dean in shock. "What?" he said._

"_It just leaves the mind wondering is all," Sam said._

"_Boys," Myka interrupted. "Could we get back to the matter at hand? Regardless of who he is, he does not belong here. Why did you bring him here?"_

"_I must speak with the doctor," Castiel said._

_Myka looked back to Castiel. "I am sorry, but the doctor is otherwise engaged," she said. "Besides, what business does a servant of the Lord have with an alien?"_

_At that moment a crashing sound could be heard coming from within the warehouse. The group rushed to see what had made the sound. The T.A.R.D.I.S. had appeared crashing into one of the shelves causing several dozen artifacts to knock over. "That'll be him, yes?" Castiel asked._

_The doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened to reveal Artie and the doctor coming out in a cloud of smoke coughing. "Artie, is everything alright?" Myka asked as she made her way down to the main floor._

"_I'm fine, fine," Artie said._

"_What happened?" Myka asked looking from Artie to the doctor._

"_We got ambushed," the doctor said. "We were closing in on the artifact and suddenly a shroud of smoke appeared in the field we were in."_

_Artie nodded. "Nothing I had could penetrate it," he said. "We then fumbled our way back to his vessel and this was the end result." He looked from Myka to Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Who's that?"_

"_Castiel," Myka said. "A friend to the Winchesters, a friend that wishes to speak with the doctor." Artie looked to the doctor then to Castiel._

"_Well then by all means," Artie said as he made his way past the Winchesters up to the office._

_Myka looked to the doctor. "Still hasn't forgiven you?" she asked._

_The doctor shook his head. "I need to do something unprecedented," he said._

"_Doctor, it is urgent that we speak," Castiel insisted._

_The doctor turned to face Castiel. "Look, I'm not sure who you are but I have more pressing issues to take care of."_

_Castiel went to stand in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Doctor, I am coming with you," he insisted. "I have information you need."_

_The doctor looked to Sam and Dean who intentionally looked away from his gaze. The doctor pushed Castiel out of the way and went back inside his smoky T.A.R.D.I.S. turning on a fan that caused the smoke to dissipate. The doctor closed the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. the smoke nearly gone._

_As the smoke disappeared Castiel appeared before the doctor. "I am not budging," he said. "Arthur Nielsen resents you for not giving a proper goodbye. But not so much that your future self didn't say goodbye, but because the past you didn't say it either."_

_Castiel, within the blink of an eye, appeared directly in front of the doctor placing a hand on his shoulder. "Allow me to show you the powers that the servants of the Lord possess." The doctor could not break Castiel's grip. "You Time Lords have achieved something the angels have not, but we can manipulate time so that you can watch without interfering."_

"_Impossible," the doctor protested. "This isn't __A Christmas Carol__," the doctor said._

"_No one better than you could understand that," Castiel agreed. "We have a lot to discuss, but not without reminding you of the man you once were." The doctor made to protest again but Castiel silenced him. "Only then can we contact your future self and save Rose Tyler, which believe me he is also concerned with."_

_The doctor looked to Castiel with an expression of unfathomable disbelief. "Alright," he said, finding his voice once more. "I'm ready."_


	12. Chapter 12

_The doctor found himself in his T.A.R.D.I.S. Only he found that the interior design was not current. It was the very same design that his previous two incarnations had. At that moment he saw his sixth regeneration walking around. His sixth regeneration then turned quickly and went straight through the ninth doctor. In all his time this had never happened before. The seventh doctor didn't seem to notice the ninth doctor._

_The seventh doctor then went to the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and opened them. He stepped out into dazzling sunlight. The ninth doctor followed after. He remembered this day, all those years ago. This was the day he first met Artie, and also the first day he learned of Warehouse 13._

_The seventh doctor had followed a distress signal that led him to a field in Wisconsin. He was carrying his signature umbrella. Looking around the seventh doctor found something out of the ordinary. An object was gleaning in the sunlight. The doctor bent down to pick it up when a voice screamed out at him. "Don't touch that!" the voice exclaimed._

_The doctor turned around to face a man who was wearing a brown overcoat and a pair of sunglasses that attached to his normal glasses. This was a younger version of Artie. He also wore standard issue warehouse gloves. "Hello there," the doctor said. _

"_Step away from that artifact," Artie said._

_The doctor looked down at the object. "Artifact?" he said as he bent down once more._

_Artie nodded. "That is Georgia O' Keefe's locket," he said. "It's been eluding us for quite a while and if you touch it now you will fall victim to its effects."_

_The doctor looked to Artie with extreme curiosity. "The painter?"_

_Artie nodded as he reached for the locket that was glistening in the sun. He took out a silver bag and after he picked up the locket, placed it inside. A dazzling light caused the doctor to shield his eyes. "What was that?" the doctor questioned._

"_An artifact," Artie said as he looked to the doctor. "Just what are you doing in an abandoned field anyhow?" He looked past the doctor to his T.A.R.D.I.S._

"_Yes well," the doctor stammered. "I'm not quite sure." He looked around. _

_Suddenly the ninth doctor blinked and he saw a new scene. He was in the warehouse once more watching as his sixth regeneration was being tortured by the Regents of the warehouse. Castiel stood next to the ninth doctor watching as Adwin Kosan and Benedict Valda demanded to know who the doctor was._

"_You were tortured by the Regents for an hour," Castiel said. "Mr. Nielsen was the one who turned you in, but he was also the one who saved you."_

_At that moment Mrs. Frederic appeared. Benedict turned to face her. "Let him go," she said simply._

_The Regents looked to Mrs. Frederic. "Pardon, Mrs. Frederic?" Benedict said. "We are in the middle of an interrogation of a volatile being whom there is no record for in any database."_

"_He is precisely who he says he is," Mrs. Frederic said._

"_You brought this to our attention," Adwin said. "We are handling it as we see fit."_

_Mrs. Frederic threw a pile of newspaper clippings towards the two Regents. "Artie did some research. This man is indeed who he says he is. I suggest you release him now."_

_Castiel touched the ninth doctor's shoulders and once more they were inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. "You were set free by the hands of Artie. You came and went as you pleased, helping out on occasion collecting artifacts. Your abilities were superfluous and went without questioning. But then the day came that you left behind the warehouse, Artie and the others."_

_The ninth doctor looked to Castiel. "Why are you showing me these things?"_

"_To gain your trust," Castiel said. "To first have you remember what you left behind, the friends you still possess and what they've done for you. The Time War took a toll on you, but then Rose Tyler entered your life and saved you."_

_The ninth doctor nodded. "What does it matter? I can't find Rose anywhere!" he exclaimed._

"_That is why I've truly come," Castiel said. "We need to discuss one of your oldest enemies, one of our enemies as well." The doctor looked to Castiel. "Tell me, doctor, what do you remember of the Weeping Angels?"_

_Meanwhile the eleventh doctor found himself with Donna in the T.A.R.D.I.S. After they had dropped Rowan off River delivered her message she had received to the doctor. Dismissing the message as that of an old prophecy of an Ood, the doctor asked River to return to the library or he would revoke her license, so to speak._

_Begrudgingly River disappeared back to the library. Meanwhile Donna had convinced the doctor to take her on one last adventure as she missed it greatly. He decided to go back to London to check on Clara. She was worried about the doctor, of course, but had found most of her time was consumed by babysitting._

_The children had taken to Donna immediately. She was currently playing hide-and-seek with them while the doctor discussed everything with Clara that had happened since he dropped her off. "Well it's good to know that everything is as it should be," Clara said._

_The doctor shrugged. "At least as it was before…" he didn't finish his sentence._

"_So what's on the agenda today?" Clara asked._

"_I'm taking Donna on one last trip," said the doctor. "Care to join?"_

_Clara shook her head. "I remember what you told me about your friend," she said. "You took away her memories. You owe her much more than one last trip."_

_The doctor nodded. "Too right," he agreed. He turned to face Clara. "But how do I make it up to her?"_

"_That's entirely up to you, doctor," Clara replied._


	13. Chapter 13

_The ninth doctor was pacing back and forth inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Castiel had disappeared and had been gone for quite some time. The doctor never was one to believe in a greater being, but with the knowledge and power Castiel possessed the doctor was beginning to think otherwise._

_The doctor turned around and saw Castiel. "Any word?"_

_Castiel nodded. "Sam and Dean are preparing. I'm afraid that the Regents have instructed all warehouse employees to cease helping you. Sam and Dean met with me in private, against the wishes of the Regents."_

_The doctor sighed. "Why are the Regents against me all of a sudden?" he asked. Castiel turned away. "Tell me!" the doctor exclaimed._

"_Mr. Nielsen requested it," Castiel said. "Your friend told the Regents that you are no longer welcome at Warehouse 13. They respect him greatly and his wishes."_

"_Surely the others objected?" the doctor asked. "I saw how much they respected my future self."_

_Castiel was silent for a few moments. "I suggest we focus our attention on contacting your future incarnations, doctor. Have you performed such an act before?" Castiel questioned._

"_Never," the doctor replied. "I'm not even sure I can. I mean I can travel anywhere, but I wouldn't know where or when to travel to. Back when I was younger the High Council on Gallifrey were the only ones who could manipulate the same Time Lord to be in the same place, at the same time."_

"_Why is that?" Castiel asked._

"_The First Law of Time is that a Time Lord can never cross his own time stream, unless the High Council says otherwise," the doctor said as he went to the console. "I remember my first body meeting my first, second, and fourth regenerations. I remember that same meeting from each body I possessed. There's a reason Time Lords aren't meant to cross their own time streams. It leaves you ill for weeks."_

_Castiel was silent as he processed what the doctor was explaining. "Time is most complex," he agreed._

_The doctor grunted in response. "This last faux pas of my tenth regeneration still lingers. My hands are numb and my head is pounding, but since I'm not a human I can bare it easier, though not by much."_

_The doctor looked up and saw the microphone he had pulled down earlier. "What is that device?" Castiel asked._

"_A microphone that connects to the interface of my T.A.R.D.I.S.," the doctor said. "Maybe this can help me contact my future selves." He pulled it closer to his mouth and then stopped._

"_What is it?" Castiel asked._

_The doctor turned to face Castiel. "Why is an angel concerned with the going ons of an alien?" he asked._

_Castiel sighed. "You've made quite an impression on this planet, doctor. That does not go unnoticed. He has known about you for quite some time and values you just as much as he values the human race. Believe me, doctor, that is an honor."_

_The doctor shook his head. "An honor? I don't visit this planet for honor," he said. _

"_Besides," Castiel said. "The Weeping Angels you've encountered, and will encounter, are a force to be reckoned with. Far more treacherous than any demon or banished angel." He turned to face away from the doctor. "It's not the power they possess, but the potential. And we have received word that a woman and her family have been turned to Weeping Angels."_

"_A woman and her family?" the doctor asked._

_Castiel nodded as he turned to face the doctor once more. "Your future selves didn't want you to worry, as they thought your time stream would return to normal. However Rose Tyler and her family have become Weeping Angels and have been erased as humans from the universe. They seek revenge on you, doctor, and will not stop until it is achieved."_

"_How…how did it happen?" the doctor asked, his voice quiet and in pain._

"_A being that refers to himself as the Great Intelligence made it so," Castiel said. "He has been dealt with."_

_The doctor turned back and grabbed the microphone. "I wish to speak with my tenth regeneration. It is urgent and involves a companion we both care for deeply." The T.A.R.D.I.S. beeped in response. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "It means she'll set up a link between here and the future." Castiel nodded._

_Meanwhile the eleventh doctor was in his T.A.R.D.I.S. with Donna. He was setting a destination for 1920s America but was interrupted by his console beeping. "Eh, what's that?" he said as he patted the console._

_A long cord then appeared from the inside of one of the panels of the ceiling of the T.A.R.D.I.S. It stretched down spiraling all the way, revealing the end was a microphone. The doctor looked mystified but grabbed it all the same. "What's going on?" Donna asked._

"_Something that's never happened ever before," the doctor replied. Donna looked on still perplexed. "I'm getting a call from the past." He smiled in glee as he pressed a button. "Hello?" he asked._

_The ninth doctor had established a collection with the eleventh doctor. "It's me," the ninth doctor said. "We need to talk."_

_The eleventh doctor looked to Donna and whispered quietly, "It's me." She laughed at that but urged him to continue speaking. "What about?" he asked._

"_Rose Tyler," the ninth doctor replied. The eleventh doctor was silent as he let the microphone fall._


	14. Chapter 14

"_Why didn't you tell me she turned into a Weeping Angel?" the ninth doctor questioned the eleventh. "All that time we spent together and you think to mention it?"_

_The eleventh doctor was trying to explain but to no avail. "I didn't know myself until I asked your regeneration what happened to him when we were divided. I was meaning to look for a way to help save her. I even planned going back to the warehouse to find an artifact that could help."_

_The ninth doctor laughed out loud. "Good luck getting in back there! Castiel told me you're no longer welcome and that security has been amped up by quite a bit."_

_Eleven shook his head in confusion. "You mean the fallen angel? The one Sam and Dean Winchester are friends with?"_

_Nine looked to Castiel. "I don't about fallen, but yes, the same." Castiel lowered his gaze. "He told me that Rose and her family are now Weeping Angels. We have to find a way to save her!"_

"_Of course," eleven agreed. "But what business it is of Castiel's?"_

"_Weeping Angels are angels that have been banished," nine explained. "Castiel told me that they are angels who get their memories wiped and sent to nothingness, though it's evident that wherever they get sent they manage to escape."_

_Eleven looked to Donna. She didn't know what to do or say. "I kept you and our ninth regeneration from being returned home to save her," he said in a whisper. "But when our attention went to stopping Q and then everything else that happened, well I got distracted."_

_Nine became angered because he knew what those words meant. "No, you forgot," he said. "You forgot all about Rose. That explains why she wasn't with you when we met."_

_Eleven had no response. He was quiet for a few moments and then said, "I'm coming, when are you?"_

_Nine shook his head. "Don't bother, I'll find you and you will help me save Rose. Maybe then you can explain to me how you let the Great Intelligence change her into such a wretched creature." The ninth doctor then hung up the microphone and turned to Castiel. "We're going to the future," he said. Castiel then vanished leaving the doctor alone. "Fantastic," he said bitterly as he turned to the console._

_Meanwhile Sam and Dean found themselves back at Warehouse 13 in the office waiting with Pete and Steve. They were waiting for Myka as she had summoned them all for a meeting. Myka came in through the Umbilicus. She had a bunch of files in her arms which she then tossed on her desk. "Alright, so we just got a major ping," she said as she turned to face the four. "The spirit artifact we've been searching for has resurfaced again only this time its location is split between two different locations."_

"_Wait a minute, how's that possible?" Sam asked._

_Myka looked to Sam. "Well that is what I intend you four to try and figure out. The first location is in Germany, the second being in Italy," Myka said._

"_Not too terribly far from one another," Dean noted._

_Myka then handed each agent a file. "Sam and Pete, I'll have you two fly to Germany," Myka said. "Then Dean and Steve, I'll have you guys head to Milan. That's where the second ping occurred."_

"_Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Dean said. "You're splitting us up? You know we do much better together. That's why Claudia hired us anyway."_

_Myka stood in front of Dean. "It's time to get out of your comfort zone, Winchester," Myka said. "And this way we can ensure that you are loyal to the warehouse."_

_Dean kept his eyes locked with Myka. "Whatever you say," he replied._

"_Good, we have an understanding," Myka said. "Your tickets are in the files I have given you. Your file tells you who last came into contact with the artifact. That will be all." Myka then turned on her heel and left the office._

_Dean turned to Pete. "She always been like that?" he asked._

_Pete laughed. "You have no idea," he said, slapping him on the shoulder._

"_We should probably get going," Steve said._

_Sam and Dean looked to one another. They were instructed to make sure they stay in town so the doctor could call upon them if needed, and now they were being split up. "We'll be outside," Pete said. Dean nodded in appreciate as the two left through the Umbilicus outside._

_Sam sighed. "Why is Cas hanging out with this doctor guy anyway? I mean I know he helps people and what not, but what sort of connection does an angel have with an alien?"_

_Dean shrugged. "Can't say I really know," he said. "Cas told me to trust him, though."_

_Sam looked to Dean. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked._

"_You know how Cas is," Dean said. "Doesn't really elaborate on much. He and the doctor want us to be ready, though. That's all I know."_

"_Ready for what?" Sam asked._

_Dean turned to Sam with a dumbfounded expression. "If I knew for what I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?"_

"_Well what do we do until then?" Sam asked._

_Dean sighed. "Looks like we're going to Europe," he said. He then went to the door to the Umbilicus. Sam wasn't moving. "You coming, Sammy?" he asked._

_Sam nodded. "I guess so," he said. The two then left the warehouse where Pete and Steve were waiting._

_There were two separate vehicles for the agents to take to the airport. "I don't know how you guys can do this," Sam said as he got into the car with Pete._

"_It's a living," Pete said. "You get used to it. Just be glad Artie isn't our boss anymore. Although Myka sure is giving him a run for his money." When Sam didn't laugh in response Pete just shook his head and started the car. "Off we go then."_


	15. Chapter 15

_Angels were beings created by the Almighty. Each angel was destined for something far greater than themselves, much like many humans on Earth. Many angels, however, chose to rebel against their Father. They either disagreed with his methods or argued that he showed favoritism. No matter the reason, these angels were cast out or abandoned their home. A certain group of angels, however, chose a different option. It lessened their power, but ensured their immortal souls. These angels became a race entirely their own. They would no longer possess the powers they shared in Heaven, but they would be divided across the universe._

_These angels took on new personalities. They rarely encountered humans, but when they did their hunger began to eat away at them. The only way to satisfy that hunger was to feed off time energy. It was commanded that no Angel was to associate with the Weeping Angels or their punishment would be banishment to Hell for all eternity. There was one being that came into frequent contact with the Weeping Angels, and he was leading them closer and closer to one angel in particular, though he wasn't aware he was doing so._

_Currently Sam and Dean Winchester were in an empty field in Phoenix, Arizona. Once they had arrived at the airport to go to Europe they had ditched Pete and Steve, as well as their warehouse issued Farnsworths. They had been contacted by Castiel telling them to head to Arizona and to clear out an entire town as CDC. They had convinced the mayor of the town that a virus had surfaced and the town needed to be evacuated. When the two Winchesters asked Castiel to explain what was going on, all he said is that something big was going to happen in Phoenix that required the entire town to be evacuated. It took some convincing, but it was achieved._

"_What do you think is going to happen?" Sam asked._

_Dean shrugged as he took a sip from his bottle of beer. "We've just been told to wait is all," he said. Sam looked to Dean and then away._

_Meanwhile the ninth doctor and Castiel found themselves on the opposite side of the world facing the tenth regeneration of the doctor. They had been tracking him ever since they arrived in future London. The ninth doctor had never done this sort of thing before, tracking his future incarnation. If he had never seen what he turned into he wouldn't know where to begin, but with the aid of Castiel they followed him to a tea shop right in the heart of the city._

_Castiel turned to the ninth doctor. "This is where I take my leave, doctor. Sam and Dean are ready whenever you need them." The doctor wanted to say more but Castiel left before he had the chance._

_Sighing he went to the door of the tea shop and opened it up spotting the eleventh doctor sitting alone at a table. Swiftly he took a seat opposite his future self. "You found me," the eleventh doctor said. "About time too, I was about to leave." _

"_What do you mean?" the ninth doctor asked. "You knew I'd find you here?"_

_The eleventh doctor nodded. "Call it a hunch. Someone else is here who'd like to help." At a table behind the eleventh doctor was the ninth doctor's next regeneration. He waved to the ninth doctor and grinned._

"_Fancy meeting you here," he said. "Best head to one of our T.A.R.D.I.S.' Better we speak in private."_

"_Too right!" the eleventh doctor said. He stood up and went to the door. "Well come on then. I figured out how to track Rose. Had a bit of help from an old friend." With nothing else said the three doctors left the tea shop to the T.A.R.D.I.S. of the tenth doctor's as his was the closest._

_After the door was shut the eleventh doctor let the tenth have the floor. "Rose was approached by the Great Intelligence ages ago in a last minute effort to destroy us. But the way I hear it River Song took care of him nearly sacrificing herself."_

"_Go on," the ninth doctor said._

"_Rose and her family, which includes the human version of me, have all been turned. The only way to figure out the other details and where she might be is by traveling to Rose's parallel universe," the tenth doctor said. "You both know how dangerous that can be, and I've only ever accomplished it twice. But I've found there's enough of a temporal rift left that we can travel there still and manage to come back."_

"_It can't be done," the ninth doctor said. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. will die."_

_The eleventh doctor turned to his past self. "I know it sounds impossible, and it is. But that's what we excel in, is it not? There's no other way to save Rose."_

"_But why is she a Weeping Angel to begin with?" nine questioned. "Why not turn her into a Cybermen or even a Dalek?"_

"_The Great Intelligence promised Rose that she never would have to see me or any other versions of me again," the tenth doctor replied. "She had her human doctor, why muddle things up with seeing us again?"_

"_Rose really felt that way?" the ninth doctor asked as he slumped down into a chair. "I really must have screwed her up if she feels that way."_

_The eleventh doctor nodded in agreement. "I feel the same. But she can still be saved."_

_The ninth doctor looked to the eleventh. "What makes you think she wants that?"_

_Eleven pulled nine up. "She was the only one turned. That means her family didn't want it. I can only imagine what they thought of her when they first saw her. If she doesn't want to be saved, that's fine, but I won't sit idly by and watch her family live the remainder of their lives as those abominations!"_

_The ninth doctor nodded, the eleventh's words convincing him and giving him hope. "Whose T.A.R.D.I.S. shall we take then?"_

_The tenth doctor nodded towards nine. "Yours. It's the only one that hasn't been to that universe yet which means we'll have a better shot of getting in and out of there."_

"_Alright then, where is this temporal rift we need to get to?" the ninth doctor asked._

"_It's here," the tenth doctor said. "In the heart of London as that is where Rose lived."_

"_Fantastic," the ninth doctor remarked. Perhaps he wouldn't live to see Rose live her life as a Weeping Angel after all. Perhaps he could manage to save her. But most of all he wanted to figure out why she had been trapped in a parallel universe. But he realized it would come in good time._


	16. Chapter 16

_The three doctors were preparing themselves for the journey to Rose's parallel universe. They were in the ninth doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. adjusting all the settings they could find so they could make the journey as easy and smooth as possible. The ninth doctor was on edge watching his future selves work his T.A.R.D.I.S. as though it was normal for them to work together. He realized the painful truth that over the years he would become a far more different man. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing as his future selves seemed easier to be around, with people other than himself that is._

_At that moment the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to beep rapidly. A muffled sound seemed to be coming from nowhere, like someone speaking over a loudspeaker that seemed miles away. "Doctors, stop what you are doing this instant!" the voice exclaimed._

"_That voice…it sounds vaguely familiar," the eleventh doctor said._

"_Of course it does you dolt, it's me or rather you!" the voice said. "It's your third incarnation contacting you from U.N.I.T. headquarters!"_

_The third doctor's voice became more and more clear. "The coordinates you are using will only cause your T.A.R.D.I.S. to implode upon landing. I am sending you the proper coordinates right now."_

_The three doctors looked to one another. They were confused as to how their past self knew of what they were doing. "You fools, use my coordinates! A friend of yours came to visit. He tells me what you're trying to do and it won't work with your method. So use mine!"_

_The third doctor's voice faded away. But he was correct. The three doctors received a message on their screen that revealed six different digits. "Always were a bit hotheaded, weren't we?" the tenth doctor asked._

"_Indeed, but he does seem to know what he's talking about," the eleventh doctor said. "Not sure who this friend of ours is, but we have nothing better to go off of."_

_The eleventh doctors entered the digits into a pin pad that was next to the screen. Once the digits were entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. "I've never felt her go so fast!" the tenth doctor exclaimed._

_Sparks of light were coming off the panels, wiring becoming loose as the T.A.R.D.I.S. shook violently. The ninth doctor tried to create a smooth landing by adjusting the proper settings. The eleventh doctor assisted him. "Nearly there!" he exclaimed._

_Suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S. turned pitch black, sparks still emitting from the wall panels. Like an elevator plummeting to the bottom of its shaft, the T.A.R.D.I.S. reacted similarly. A few panels fell off of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the three doctors found themselves on the floor. The T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a standstill as the three doctors slowly got up, helping one another._

"_Never have had that happen before," the ninth doctor said as he dusted himself off._

"_This is only the beginning," the tenth doctor said. He went to the door and opened it revealing a field of grass that stretched for miles and miles._

"_Where did we land?" the ninth doctor asked. "There's no read outs."_

"_Can't say it looks familiar," the tenth doctor said. "Was only ever here a couple times."_

_The ninth doctor exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. looking around at the starry sky, as it was nighttime. "This isn't like most parallel universes. This one is different, more serene."_

"_Indeed," the eleventh doctor said as he stood in the doorframe of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Judging by the flowers I see, we seem to be in a city just outside of London. Not sure who this universe works, but it makes sense."_

"_Most astute," the tenth doctor chuckled._

"_Where do we go from here?" the ninth doctor asked. _

"_Well," the eleventh doctor began. "I suppose we try to find where Rose and her family live, maybe from there we can find some answers." The other doctors agreed and went to find the fastest way into the city._

_Meanwhile the Winchester brothers were facing a problem of their own. They were at the main hospital in Phoenix, Arizona. After they had arrived at the airport to travel to Europe they eluded Pete and Steve and escaped once Castiel had contacted them with the location they needed to be in._

_They were trying to convince a doctor at the hospital that they were CDA and that the town needed to be evacuated immediately. This proved difficult as the population of Phoenix was rather high. To make matters worse an actual official from the CDA just so happened to be in town._

_Dr. Vanessa Calder of the CDA had Dr. James summoned from his meeting with Sam and Dean. The two brothers were left waiting in one of the hospital rooms. After about half an hour the door to the room was opened. It was Dr. Vanessa Calder. "Hello boys," she said. "Why, may I ask, are you two impersonating CDA officials? That's a federal offense. "_

_Sam and Dean looked to one another. "Who just might you be?" Dean asked._

"_I'm Dr. Vanessa Calder, an actual CDA official. I've been in town on account of a rare disease only known local to South America. When I found out two alleged CDA officials were here at the hospital trying to get the town to evacuate, I decided to step in," Dr. Calder said. "Now do you two mind telling me just who you are and why you're trying to evacuate Phoenix, Arizona?"_

_Sam and Dean looked to one another. "I'm afraid that's classified," Dean replied._

_Dr. Calder raised an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, boys, I've seen a thing or two in my day. What could be so classified that requires a town to be evacuated?"_

"_Look lady, we don't have time for this, okay? We have specific instructions," said Dean, annoyance evident in his voice._

_Dr. Calder looked between Sam and Dean. "You two are the Winchester boys, aren't you?"_

_Sam and Dean looked surprised. "How do you…?" Sam asked._

_Dr. Calder smiled. "You two are the latest recruits to Warehouse 13. It's the first time in warehouse history hunters have ever been employed." She looked around. "Normally we tend to stray from the supernatural, but on occasion we've encountered things and left it up to hunters, such as yourselves, to deal with what we cannot begin to comprehend." _

"_What is your point?" Dean asked._

"_My point is that you two are supposed to be in Europe with Special Agents Lattimer and Jinks," Dr. Calder said. "I'm curious as to why you went against warehouse regulations and ended up in Phoenix?" Once more the boys were quiet as they looked to one another. "Has this something to do with the doctor?" questioned Dr. Calder._

"_You know the doctor?" Sam asked._

"_Artie used to speak nothing but good about him," she said. "Once he came out of retirement he told me that you boys were helping him." She sighed. "He tried to help but he still isn't over the constant failures of saying goodbye from the doctor." At that point she laughed._

"_So who are you exactly?" Sam questioned._

"_I am the Warehouse doctor, and I use the cover of a CDA official if there is ever an artifact related outbreak," Dr. Calder explained. She then laughed._

"_What's so funny?" asked Dean._

"_If you would have told me that aliens and other supernatural beings existed, I would have laughed and said you were crazy," Dr. Calder said. "But now I see things are far more intertwined than any of us ever could have imagined." She looked to the Winchesters. "So why are you helping him?"_

"_We have our reasons," Dean said._

_Dr. Calder nodded, understanding. "Well until you tell me what those reasons are, I will not allow you to evacuate Phoenix. I explained to Dr. James who I was and who you were, relatively speaking that is, and until I give the say so, Phoenix stays populated." She looked to the boys. "Now unless you want me to alert Claudia or the Regents as to your whereabouts, I suggest you start talking."_


	17. Chapter 17

_After having discovered that they were in fact in a parallel version of London, the three doctors decided it best to split up to search for Rose's home. The tenth doctor would go to where Jackie Tyler and her husband, Pete, lived. They owned a rather large estate just outside the city. The ninth doctor decided he'd search the streets of London in hopes of finding any sort of acquaintance to the Tyler's. The eleventh doctor then decided he would find the Torchwood estate in this universe as he learned that is where Rose was employed._

_The three doctors had been searching for hours. The ninth doctor saw that daylight was approaching as he continued to make his rounds in the city. He had been warned by both of his future selves that the universe he was now in was far more different than he was accustomed to. He saw the evidence of that everywhere he looked. The ninth doctor, desperate for any sort of answer, stopped at a phone pole to collect himself. A young couple was walking past and he heard them mention the name the Tyler's. Curious he followed after them eager to listen in on their conversation._

"_I'm telling you something's up," the young man continued. "It's been nearly three months since Pete Tyler and his wife have gone missing. You'd think with the business he's in that he couldn't afford to miss any workdays."_

"_What about that young woman who's always hanging around them? What's her name?" the young woman asked._

"_Rose, I believe," the man said. "I wouldn't put it past her that she's up to this. Doesn't even have a steady job, now does she?"_

"_Her husband's just as much of a bum," the woman agreed._

_The man shook his head. "Well I think we're better off without them. It's like they think they own this planet."_

_The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at that causing the young couple to stop, turn around and face him. "Can we help you?" the woman asked._

_The doctor shook his head. "Afraid not," he said with a smile. With an uneasy glance, the couple turned into a bookstore, eager to get away from the strange man._

_It seemed Rose and her family had made quite a name for themselves here. Before they split up the ninth doctor demanded an explanation as to what happened to Rose. After hearing the entire story he became so upset with himself he was just silent for a good half an hour. He promised Rose adventure, endless wonder even. And what did she get in return? Being banished to a parallel universe to be burdened with a duplicate version of his next regeneration who didn't know the difference between right and wrong. _

_If anything was for certain, it was that when he got back to his own time line, it was to make sure that if anything, Rose knew those differences. He would help her help himself as that's all that could be done. But for now he had to report back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to wait for his future selves, to see what information they had gathered._

_Meanwhile the eleventh doctor, using his sonic screwdriver, tracked down a signal that led him to a building nearly as tall as the Chrysler building. He had found headquarters to this planet's Torchwood located in London. There was a call button he rang. "Business hours are located on the front," a dreary voice said._

_The doctor rolled his eyes and pointed his screwdriver at the door. After a few sparks the doors opened. Immediately an alarm went off. The doctor was approached by two guards but he dodged them, spotting a staircase. He opened the door and locked it behind him rushing up the steps. He didn't account for just how many flights there were. Not before too long, though, the doctor reached a landing where he didn't happen to spot people._

_The doctor slowly approached the door and opened it quickly, entering the floor. He looked around and realized that he had managed to climb his way up thirty-one flights. He was on a floor that largely consisted of cubicles. He looked for a main office spotting a large metal door past all the cubicles. After he made his way through the cubicles he approached the door, though it wouldn't budge._

"_Blimey!" the doctor exclaimed after even his sonic screwdriver wouldn't open the door. "Must be headquarters," he said as he looked around and spotting that all the cubicles were no longer there. Then at that moment the door opened, eerily slow. "Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."_

_He looked around once more and decided to enter the room despite it all. Once he entered the room the door slammed shut behind him and the doctor found himself in a room full of technological wonder. There were giant screens and tons of gadgets and gizmos that even made the doctor stare in awe. The doctor thought of how amazed Claudia Donavan would be._

"_If you're hearing this, doctor, than you have achieved the impossible," a voice said. The doctor turned to face several monitors that shared one thing in common, they all had an image of Rose Tyler upon them. The doctor froze as he saw Rose on the screens. "Despite my best efforts after helping you stop Davros, you still found your way back to me. And I have a few things I'd like to say."_

"_I'm all ears," the doctor said, though he wasn't sure if Rose could respond._


	18. Chapter 18

_The eleventh doctor was in Torchwood's main control room viewing a video display of Rose Tyler. He was kneeling, in tears after hearing the full message Rose had left behind in case the doctor ever returned. The things he heard her say, it saddened him to know how much he had hurt her by leaving yet again. After the video ended the door was slammed opened and several men and women dressed in black and red suits appeared and placed handcuffs on the doctor. He didn't care at that point and let the group lead him out of the room to an elevator._

_An immeasurable amount of time had passed for the doctor. He had been taken to a location in Torchwood that he was unsure of. It was a large, white room with no windows. Only a steel door at the front of the room was present, besides that of a chair which the doctor was tied to. The doctor tried to release himself from the rope, but to no avail. He noticed that his sonic screwdriver had been taken from him as well._

_The steel door opened to reveal a woman dressed in white lab coat. She wore black-rimmed glasses and had her hair in a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. The doctor did not know this woman, but she walked in with a stride of confidence that implied she knew who he was. "Hello doctor," the woman said. "My name is Helena Spitz. I lead Torchwood and I must admit doctor, I never thought you'd grace us with your presence."_

_The doctor was unsure of what to say. He allowed Helena to continue. "Rose Tyler perfected Torchwood. She devoted all of her time to helping us get back on our feet. No more than three months ago she disappeared, as well as her family. She encrypted our system with a video meant for you, which only implies one thing."_

"_That being?" the doctor questioned._

"_You're responsible for her disappearance. She wanted nothing more to do with you. Yet here you are, back at the scene of the crime," Helena replied._

"_What do you mean scene of the crime?" the doctor asked._

_Helena went to the doctor and slapped him across the face. "As if you don't know! This is the last place Rose Tyler was before she went missing. We possess a device that can trace heat signatures and we followed her signature from the lobby to the very room we found you in which, until you came along, was locked and off limits."_

_The doctor shook his head vigorously. "I don't deny I'm the reason why Rose is missing, but it wasn't me who took her. I swear!"_

_Helena laughed raising her head in the process. "Doctor, it is Torchwood's soul mission to purge all alien life form from this planet. Your presence here is already starting to cause something of a disturbance amongst the residents and that is not something we look kindly upon."_

"_Rose wouldn't let you do this," the doctor said. "As much as she has regrets where I am concerned, she wouldn't condone this sort of behavior. I know her."_

"_Is that so?" Helena asked. "Well until you tell us what has happened to Rose, you won't be leaving anytime soon. You see she's told us all she knows about you, doctor. Your mannerisms and quirks, as well as what you really are."_

_A man stepped up next to Helena. He was dressed in a white lab coat as well. "With the aliens that have managed to find their way to our planet, we gathered enough information to create a weapon should we ever encounter the entity known as the doctor."_

"_A Time Lord from Gallifrey, the last of his kind," Helena replied. "With our technology and what Rose told us, it would appear that vengeance and massacring many is a most familiar concept to you."_

"_You don't understand," the doctor said, beginning to panic._

_Helena's assistant looked down upon the doctor. "You'd be surprised how many aliens are willing to give up what they know in order to put you to an end," he replied. "After hours of extracting information from a Dalek he claimed to no longer possess, we managed to find the last piece of the puzzle."_

_The doctor looked up to Helena's assistant in fear. He wasn't afraid of the man himself, or the knowledge he claimed to possess, but instead he was afraid of what he did not know. "To our best efforts we tried to track you throughout history, but it seems you've made no impression upon this planet. That is when Rose told us her story. We didn't believe it of course, but her husband clarified things for us."_

_The doctor shook his head. "You don't understand. A being greater than myself is responsible for her disappearance. We came here trying to find some answers as to where she could be, I swear it!"_

"_We?" Helena asked. "Who is we?" The doctor realized he had said too much. Helena smiled. "I see, so there are more of you, are there? Very interesting." She turned to her assistant. "Let's begin, shall we?"_

_Meanwhile the ninth doctor had made his way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He went inside and saw that the power to the T.A.R.D.I.S. had been restored, to his amazement. The tenth doctor had also returned and seemed to be tinkering underneath the console. Nine cleared his throat causing ten to bang his head. "Apologies," nine said._

"_It's alright," ten said, rubbing his head. "I'm glad you're here. Did you manage to find out anything?"_

_Nine shook his head. "Just what we pretty much already knew," he said. He looked around. "How did you get her up and running again?"_

_Ten looked to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Luckily I found a power cell that didn't die and poured some of my own life-force into it. The same thing happened the first ever time I was here. It's just lucky a similar situation occurred."_

"_Let me guess, last time you fell out of the time vortex?" nine questioned. Ten shrugged. "What on earth were you doing that caused that?"_

"_Rose, Mickey and myself were in the T.A.R.D.I.S., minding our own business. You know, a Time Lord traveling through space and time. It came from nowhere, really," he said._

_Nine raised an eyebrow. "That's unseemly. Nothing doesn't just happen to us, you know that. Did you never question why you dropped out of the vortex?"_

_Ten thought that over. "You know, I suppose I never did. I was more focused on the hordes of Cybermen that were here."_

_Nine nodded. "That might alter your focus," he remarked._

"_The Great Intelligence," ten said suddenly. "He orchestrated all of this. The fall out of the vortex for starters. And I bet you that he was the one responsible for the Daleks possessing a Void ship."_

"_Daleks? Plural?" nine asked._

_Ten nodded. "It's a really long story, believe me," he said._

_Nine looked to ten with uncertainty, but accepted his words. "What business would our oldest enemy have with the Daleks? I mean compared to them, he is a God, they but ants."_

_Ten shrugged. "All part of a greater plan, which probably explains why Rose ended up here."_

"_What do you mean?" nine asked, crossing his arms._

"_Well think about it. Being in a parallel universe allows Weeping Angels a better chance of being created and multiplying due to the time energy. There's a more concentrated amount, which is more than lethal," ten said._

_Nine nodded. "Be that as it may, we've still found nothing that tells us where she is. If there's so much time energy, why hasn't she made an appearance?"_

"_She either is stuck on that carbon copy of Earth that the Great Intelligence created, or perhaps the worst has yet to come," ten explained. "The angels are always more dangerous in higher numbers. Our future self told me of his encounters that he has had."_

_Nine sighed. "Well it's a shame he's not here. He should have been back by now, right?"_

_Ten nodded. "He was supposed to report back first." He then turned a few dials and pressed a couple of buttons. "Since the T.A.R.D.I.S. is back online I can track him and see what the holdup at Torchwood is."_

_Nine nodded as he looked to the screen. "Is that him?" he asked as a fuzzy image began to appear. Ten nodded._

"_Any idea where that is?" ten asked. _

_Nine shrugged. "Beats me," he said. _

_Grabbing a golden knob, the tenth doctor moved it like that of shift gear in a car. The image began to become clearer. They saw their future self in a chair screaming in agony. "I've already told you, I have no idea where Rose is! Torturing me won't help you any!"_

_Suddenly the ninth doctor rolled up the sleeves of his leather jacket. Circular burns appeared upon his forearms. He began to scream in a pain the eleventh doctor was also experiencing. "What is happening?" he asked._

"_My guess," the tenth doctor began through gritted teeth, "is that because the three of us are on a parallel Earth together, our time streams are crossing over on an even greater level so that we all experience the same pain no matter what body we possess."_

"_Quick, we must get to that building!" the ninth doctor shouted. The tenth doctor nodded and did his best to set coordinates for where their future self was. Whatever that woman was doing, they intended to stop her so the excruciating pain would also stop._

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. took off immediately and within moments they found themselves clambering out inside the very room the eleventh doctor was tied to. "About bloody time," he said, his head hanging low. The people in the room looked astounded at the appearance of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the two other doctors._

"_How did you do that?" Helena questioned the two doctors._

"_A police box arriving in your building is the least of your worries," the tenth doctor said._

"_Police box? You two just came out of that copy machine, though I don't understand how," Helena said._

_The three doctors looked to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and saw that Helena was right. The ninth and tenth doctors had opened the door that was normally meant for paper and ink and stepped into the room. "Well now, it looks like that chameleon circuit has been fixed."_

"_Grab those two, would you!?" Helena suddenly exclaimed to her assistant and guards who looked wary._

_The tenth doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and all three men froze in place. He looked to his two other incarnations with a wink. "A new setting I invented myself," he said._

"_Impressive," the eleventh doctor said as nine undid the ropes that bound him._

_Helena herself was frozen, though not by the sonic screwdriver. "Who are you two?" she asked._

_Eleven smiled. "Oh, they are me," he replied. "Now then, we have a few things to sort out before anything else." Helena nodded, still in shock. "Fantastic."_


	19. Chapter 19

_The three doctors had left Helena locked in the same blank room she had left the eleventh doctor in. Her insight had proven futile as she truly was searching for Rose. After she failed to believe the doctors were trying to help Rose, they left Helena behind realizing she would be more of a burden than any help._

_They tiled the T.A.R.D.I.S., since it was now a lightweight copy machine, and took it with them to the outside of the building in a small courtyard. It seemed it was deserted. No one was outside. "There's got to be something," the eleventh doctor said looking around. That is when he saw her. Atop the building of Torchwood was a statue covering its eyes. Its wings stretched wide and it wore a flowing gown made of stone. It was a Weeping Angel, more specifically it was Rose._

"_Do you think she's been here the whole time?" the tenth doctor whispered._

"_I CAN HEAR YOU, DOCTOR!" Angel Rose boomed. It made the ground quake beneath the doctor's feet._

"_I've never encountered an angel as strong as this," the ninth doctor said._

"_It's hatred of us made her powerful," the eleventh doctor said. "The Great Intelligence knew that no matter what, she would hold on to that and stay powerful even if he himself was destroyed."_

"_Too right you are, doctor!" Angel Rose said. Eleven had turned from her and instantly she was now on top of the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard. Instead of covering her eyes, she was looking straight at him. "Come to save me, have you? Well it's too late! No words you utter from either of your tongues will change me back."_

"_Oh Rose," the tenth doctor said. "Rose, Rose, Rose. We are so very sorry."_

"_Sorry? SORRY!?" Angel Rose screamed. "That's laughable! You abandoned me with a man I barely knew on a planet that wasn't mine. I thought it would be alright, we even had a baby. Your enemy even gave me a way out. But once I found out what that entailed..."_

"_It was a trick of his, not ours!" eleven exclaimed. "You must believe us, Rose!"_

_The ninth doctor looked to Rose in horror. She hadn't even looked to him. But perhaps that meant something. Suddenly the ninth doctor had an idea. He opened the door to the copy machine and it suddenly became large enough for him to enter. Despite the cries of his future selves he continued until he was inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. He immediately set coordinates for the planet Earth he was familiar with to before he first encountered Rose Tyler. He was going to change the future whether the universe wanted it that way or not._

_Once the coordinates were set the T.A.R.D.I.S. was off leaving the parallel Earth. Everything seemed to be going alright until the T.A.R.D.I.S. made a sudden lurching sound. He was falling from outer space. The ninth doctor was falling with no means of stopping as the T.A.R.D.I.S. had died. There was no power, no lights, nothing._

_He closed his eyes, regretting his foolish decision immediately. He just hated seeing what Rose had become. He had such high hopes for her. His body suddenly became rather warm. Looking around he saw he was floating. His T.A.R.D.I.S. looked as though most of it had been blown apart. Bits of outer space could be seen from within the T.A.R.D.I.S. through holes and cracks._

_Suddenly the doctor closed his eyes feeling as though his stomach was upset. He was spinning for minutes until finally he came to a sudden stop. He was sitting a bright, white room in a rather cozy armchair. He was in front of a desk with a high-back chair turned so that he could not see the person sitting inside it._

"_Greetings, doctor," the voice said. It sounded musky and thick. "I had hoped we'd meet, though not like this."_

"_Who are you?" the ninth doctor asked._

"_It's a long story, believe me," the voice said. "You wouldn't believe me in a thousand years, I can guarantee you that. But first, let me state that what you are trying to do is impossible. I'm afraid Rose Tyler becoming a Weeping Angel is a fixed point in time. There is nothing you yourself can do to change what she is."_

_The ninth doctor was going to interrupt but realized the meaning of this man's words. "So she can still be saved?"_

"_Indeed," the man said. "Your tenth regeneration has access to a warehouse with a plethora of objects that will be more than satisfactory."_

_The ninth doctor shook his head. "He's been banned. They don't trust him."_

_The man laughed. "There are a few who still have faith in the doctor. I've sent your next regeneration back to his own timeline with his encounter with himself erased completely from his mind. Only your current incarnation will know of what has happened."_

"_But why?" the ninth doctor asked. "How?"_

"_Time is not a toy, doctor," the man replied. "It is not to be used so frivolously. That is why I saved you from your T.A.R.D.I.S. exploding. You nearly died which would have thrown the entire universe out of balance since you weren't in your correct time stream, as you very well know." The man cleared his throat. "There are millions of universes out there, doctor. Many of which you have yet to travel to. You focus more on time, as you are a Time Lord and it is in your nature, but not instead of what beauty lies beyond time."_

_The man turned around and the ninth doctor stared in awe as he recognized immediately who he was. The ninth doctor was staring at the man he was on Gallifrey before he had turned elderly. This was the doctor was an adult, a proper adult. He was tall and slender, possessing dazzling green eyes and short, spiky brown hair. "Do you remember, doctor, traveling to a planet you described as beautiful yet sorrowful?"_

_The ninth doctor nodded. "Proyn, wasn't it?" _

_The doctor nodded. "It was the first place you visited outside of Gallifrey. A rite of passage, if you will. Little were you aware of the secret organization of Time Lords that studied alternate universes. That group found a planet far beyond anyone's reach and sent you there, as a test."_

"_They used me," the ninth doctor scoffed._

"_It was not the best method of searching out other universes, I admit," the doctor said. "But what happened when you arrived was a miracle. Immediately I was cloned from your first incarnation. I possess the same abilities you do, but this universe taught me so much more."_

"_How come I don't remember any of this?" the ninth doctor asked._

"_Because this universe did not feel you were ready," the doctor said. "That and they didn't think Time Lords were worthy of the knowledge of such a wondrous place. Too right they were, too. After all look at what happened to your planet."_

"_They must hate me, then," the ninth doctor said._

"_Quite the contrary. We've studied you, me specifically. I've seen all the good you've done, and all the good you will ever do leading up to your very last day and your very last body," the doctor said._

"_Doctor, you are the most noble person any universe will ever produce, a thousand times over," the doctor said. "Trust me when I say this. Rose Tyler will live the life you always wanted her to, and you still get to be a part of that. A part of you lives on inside the duplicate doctor. As long as he is with her, so are you. Make peace with that, and you will come to realize the truth of my words a lot sooner than you may imagine."_

_The doctor closed his eyes and he felt himself drifting away not realizing that once again, he was about to forget the most wonderful place he will have ever been to._


	20. Chapter 20

_The eleventh doctor found himself at Warehouse 13 with nearly every person yelling at him either in confusion, excitement, or anger. He had returned to the warehouse and made amends with Artie and was once again made an honorary agent. Sam and Dean Winchester had returned from Arizona after Dr. Calder received a call from Claudia that their services down there were no longer needed. Castiel had let her in on the plan in case things didn't go as planned._

_It was mayhem at the warehouse as order was attempting to be restored. Sam and Dean had kindly asked Claudia to go back to their lives as hunters claiming it to be far less complicated. She obliged but had them promise to keep her on speed dial, which they humbly agreed to. Just as the night was winding low, Artie and the doctor were walking through the warehouse. It was something they had done many years ago and only felt natural._

_Artie had led the doctor down an aisle full of vases, pots and clothes. He had informed the doctor that in this section of the warehouse would be their best bet on finding an artifact to restore Rose Tyler. The doctor, after his former selves had been swept away, found that they had been returned to their respective time lines. He had been left alone with Angel Rose and decided to have her follow him back to where her parents lived. Once at the mansion he had invented a device that ended up trapping Angel Rose in statue form. It was a trick of a set of vanity mirrors that the doctor was glad Jackie Tyler possessed._

_Ensuring that Angel Rose could not break free he had taken her to the ninth doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. and went back to current day London. Once there he placed Angel Rose in his own T.A.R.D.I.S. and, using his sonic screwdriver, sent the ninth and tenth doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S' back to their respective time lines. Desperate he traveled back to Warehouse 13 hoping against all odds that something there would help restore Rose. And hopefully once she was back to normal, her family wherever they were in the universe, would return to normal as well._

_She had been placed in a force field being overlooked by Agents Pete and Steve. Artie was muttering to himself until at last he stopped in front of a set of tiny wooden cups and exclaimed, "AHA!"_

_The doctor looked on in curiosity. The label read John Bacon's measuring cups. "These measuring cups belonged to the sculptor John Bacon. He was often ridiculed by most for his classic style, but he was superbly talented. He often used these cups to measure out the amount of water he would use on his later stone sculptures. You see most of his sculptures were made of marble which require not water but…" the doctor looked to Artie with a look of uncaring. "Yes well anyway, it is rumored that these measuring cups possess the ability to bring stone to life. Not just a walking stone sculpture, but they become full flesh. All you do is fill them up with water and pour it upon the stone. It got our dear Mr. Bacon in quite some nasty trouble towards the end of his career which is why his son carried on his work. It should most definitely work on your friend."_

_Artie grabbed a pair of purple gloves and took the three cups down. Each one was a different size, small, medium and large. "Shall we?" he asked._

"_You know for being retired, you sure do seem to be having some fun," the doctor noted. The two walked back through the warehouse to Artie's office where the force field had been set up. Angel Rose appeared to be still._

"_Any hiccups?" the doctor asked Pete and Steve._

"_Nothing," Pete admitted. At that point Myka walked in to the office through the Umbilicus. She looked to the doctor and gave a nod._

_Surrounding Angel Rose were three crystals. Artie removed one and the force field was removed. He then placed the three measuring cups on the floor. He went to the supply closet and poured a cup of water, emptying it in evenly into the three cups. "I've only heard of this being done in theory, so there are no guarantees."_

"_I understand," the doctor said. "But I made a promise. Let's do this."_

"_Myka, if you'd assist us," Artie said. She nodded as he handed her the third measuring cup. "On my count we will pour the water on the statue at the same time."_

_Everyone held their breath as they waited. Artie then counted down. "Three…two..one," he said. At that moment the doctor, Artie and Myka poured the water on the statue. What happened next was nothing short of a miracle._

_The water cascaded down the statue. Once it reached where Rose's feet were it then poured upwards, like a backwards waterfall. Suddenly a veil of water seemed to surround Rose. The stone began to crack, first at the bottom but then quickly spreading upwards._

_An odd rasping sound seemed to come from Rose. It was quickly realized that it was her coughing. At that moment the stone surrounding her disappeared, as did the water that had eroded it. She fell to the floor, but as she did the sound of others falling could be heard from within the warehouse. As the doctor held Rose up Pete and Steve went to investigate._

"_There's more out here!" Pete exclaimed. Artie and Myka went to go assist Pete and Steve as Rose caught her breath._

"_Where…where am I?" Rose Tyler asked._

_The doctor looked down to Rose in tears. "It's a really long story, Rose, believe me." She looked up to the doctor and a sudden realization appeared on her face. _

"_Oh, I am so sorry," Rose said, tears streaming down her face now. _

_The doctor shook his head. "Don't apologize, I never should have left you."_

_Wiping her tears, Rose sat up. The doctor led her to a chair to sit in. "Your face," she said as she placed her hand on one of his cheeks. "I never would have pegged you." He nodded, understanding._

"_Where is she!?" a voice shrieked. It was Jackie, Rose's mother. "She's to blame for us! Do you realized that she made us a part of her?"_

_Jackie, alongside her husband and the duplicate doctor who was holding his and Rose's child, came striding into the office. The doctor stood up placing himself between Jackie and Rose. "Come now Jackie, Rose is not too blame. It was the Great Intelligence who made all this happen."_

_Jackie looked to the doctor. "Who the heck are you, and who is the Great Intelligence?"_

_Rose stood up. "Mum, it's him," she said._

_Steve, Pete, Artie and Myka then appeared in the office watching the group. Jackie looked to the doctor. She realized then who he was. She went up to the doctor and slapped him straight across the face. "Same old Jackie," he said._

"_You're the reason why my family was turned to stone!" she shrieked._

"_Weeping Angel, actually," the doctor said._

"_Whatever," Jackie said._

"_Easy now, Jackie," the duplicate doctor said._

"_Don't defend him," Jackie said. "Your child was turned into those things too!"_

"_What about your child?" the doctor asked._

"_Staying with a close friend, thank goodness," she said._

"_You realize you've been missing for three months?" the doctor questioned._

_There was silence. "I'll have lost my job by now," Pete Tyler said._

"_Is that really what you're worried about?" Rose asked. Pete shrugged._

"_Look, I'm sorry," the doctor said, evident sorrow in his voice. "I never meant for any of this to happen. But it was me who saved you." Artie cleared his throat at that point. "With the help of a dear old friend."_

_Jackie looked around. "Where in blazes are we anyway?"_

_At that moment Myka stepped in. "It's just a museum in South Dakota dedicated to a bunch of antiques."_

"_Blimey, we're in the states?" Jackie sneered. She looked to the doctor. "Can you get us back?" The doctor looked down. Jackie had her answer._

"_There must be something you can do," Rose said. The doctor looked to Rose when suddenly his vision became blurred._

_The doctor closed his eyes to clear his vision when suddenly he found himself in a familiar, blank room. He stared around and saw his two former incarnations. Somehow he had been summoned the very same room that he had been transported to with all his other incarnations. The Captain was there looking to the doctor with a wide-spread grin upon his face._

"_I'm, I'm confused," the doctor said._

"_Don't be," the Captain said. "And don't worry about Rose and her family. Without the Great Intelligence around I have regained my powers, though it has taken quite some time. I have summoned you and your past two incarnations to discuss a few things, Rose Tyler chief among them."_

_The ninth and tenth doctor looked confused. "Fear not, doctors. There is much you are not aware of due to a higher being. Much of your memories have been erased, but one thing that will remain a constant in your mind is Rose Tyler."_

"_So why summon us back?" the tenth doctor asked._

"_Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" the Captain asked._

"_To be honest," the ninth doctor began, "all that mess with Rowan and getting him home."_

_The tenth doctor nodded in agreement. "Same here," he said._

"_Precisely," the Captain said. "Rose Tyler, a companion to you both. She was turned into a Weeping Angel by the Great Intelligence, along with her family. Though you aren't aware, you two helped your future self here save her and her family."_

_The tenth doctor sighed a breath of relief. His hands had been rubbing his temple vigorously. "Thank you," he said to the eleventh doctor._

_He nodded. "My sentiments exactly," the ninth doctor said. "I'm just glad the Great Intelligence has been stopped permanently."_

"_But that's not why you brought us here," the tenth doctor said._

_The Captain nodded glumly. "I'm afraid, doctors, something big is occurring," he said._

"_Something bigger than everything we've been through?" the eleventh doctor laughed._

"_Before I tell you what is happening, rest assured that Rose and her family are safe in their own universe," the Captain remarked._

"_What is going on?" the tenth doctor questioned._

"_I'm afraid we're going to need all of your incarnations for this bit," the Captain said. He then snapped his fingers and the remaining eight doctors appeared in the seats they once sat in. "Greetings, doctors. We have a lot to discuss."_

"_What is going on?" the fifth doctor asked._

"_Though this may mean very little to most of you, I'm afraid Gallifrey is returning," the Captain said. "And it is up to you all to stop this from happening."_

"_How do you mean?" the tenth doctor asked. "That's not possible."_

"_I'm afraid with the Great Intelligence finally laid to rest, the whole of reality is once more becoming untethered," the Captain began. "Like it or not he was a vast source of information and knowledge. With that destroyed from the universe, Gallifrey is now able to escape the time bubble it was placed in. Nothing could get in or out, until today."_

_The Captain held up a smooth, round stone that was bright silver. "This stone can only be found upon Gallifrey, as you all know. We are in a pocket outside of time and space, and this stone appeared through that very wall." He pointed to the right of the room where a small X had been taped._

"_This is not possible," the eighth doctor said. _

"_Oh clam it up, would you?" the first doctor said. "Now I'm not sure about the rest of you, but despite the universe's best efforts I retain my memories from our encounter with our future selves. That being said, we all saw into the future and what Gallifrey has turned into."_

"_Here here!" the third doctor replied._

"_What do we need to do, lad?" the first doctor asked._

_The eleventh doctor smiled. "We prepare for war," he said. "Only this time," he began as he looked to each of his past incarnations, "I have an army worthy to take on Gallifrey."_

_The ninth and tenth doctors stood up. "Together then?" the ninth doctor said._

_The second doctor looked to the tenth. "I believe the saying is Allonsy!?" he said._


End file.
